Forgotten How
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: Levi is saved by a mysterious person who is soon admitted into training for the military, but she's different from the other's in training and not all are happy that she is there. Will she be able to join the Scout Legion, or will those who hate her pull her down. Captain Levi starts taking notice of her.
1. Chapter 1

This is mainly centered on Captain Levi and his squad, but the younger characters will be in this story as well so don't freak out or anything. I Hope you like this first chapter of my Attack On Titan Fanfiction! If you like it please leave me a review. . Also if you have any ideas for this story let me know in a PM message. On with the story then...

Captain Levi Ackerman was slumped against the stone wall. His breathing was labored; he clutched his chest which seared in pain with one arm. The other arm was holding his last sword from his three dimensional maneuvering gear. His face showed no fear as the titan grinned down at him: raising his sword, ready to fight to his last breath. The titan leaned over farther, close to his face. The captain looked up ready to plunge the sword into the giant's eye, but when he looked up he saw something peculiar, someone jumping from the roof of the building he was leaning on.

She was running along the ledge of the building when she noticed the titan. 'unlucky day for you mate' she thought as she changed course quickly and jumped. Grabbing her bow staff with blades attached to the ends as she flew in the air for a moment. Landing on the titan's shoulder running and embedding the blade in the nape of the beast's neck. Feeling the life leaving its body she ran down its elbow and jumped.

Levi lowered his sword and looked as someone landed on one knee in front of him. They had a green hood on covering the person's eyes. As the Captain noticed this titan fell behind the figure with a loud thud. "Are your arms hurt?" the person asked him looking at him for a moment then moving them to the wall behind him. "No" He responded, without emotion. The mysterious person stood up. "Then hold on tightly" the person stated bluntly looking up at the wall. Captain Levi slowly got to up, it was impossible for him to stand on the left foot as that it hurt greatly, but he managed all the same to get up. The hooded figure turned their head to the side looking at the Captain. "Hurry up, if another titan comes I won't be able to kill it" said the person with no emotion. Again turning her head upward at the building wall. The Captain was a bit confused but did not show it. He put his arms around the persons neck and held his wrists tightly. Figuring this is what the person meant. His assumption was immediately proved correct as he and the other person began going up the wall.

It was much harder with the added weight but that did not slow down the girl. She had practiced this millions of times. As much as the stone wall looked flat, it was old, there were chips and cracks running all along the exterior of the building. Placing her foot in the closest indentation and raised her and the solider along with her. She reached the shattered window on the second story in good time considering the fact that she had pulled another person along with her. "Still could have been better" she thought to herself.

His arms were beginning to get tired when he realized they had stopped. "The sill is close, can you pull yourself up?" she asked the captain. He did not respond simply grabbed the wooden sill and miraculously made it through the window; quickly after the mysterious person was in the room, running across it and grabbed a saddle handing on a peg. More running in sewed because just as quickly as they had come in they disappeared out an open door on the side of the room. After ten seconds they came back.

Captain Levi was joined again in the small and bare room. The person came and put her arm around his waist. He looked at her and started hobbling toward the door. They got down an exterior stair case to the bottom floor and out the door. Right outside there was a fenced in area that was not exposed to the outside street. Covered in grass, there stood a tall brown horse. The person helped The Captain on putting his feet in the stirrups and then mounted behind him with the ease of a single jump. "I'm not going to slow down for anything, so hold on tightly, it will be a tough ride. Captain Levi nodded his head and held onto the dark main of the horse to show he understood. With a click of the tongue the horse began to canter. As if she proving a point the horse jumped over the fence and continued down a pebble road kicking up dust as they went.

Captain Levi held on tight. He was luck that the person he was riding with was skilled, able to jump of many a fallen tree log of fence. Even able to out run a titan that was walking down the empty road that they were now on. Able to stay awake for around twenty seven kilometers of the hundred that were needed to get to Wall Rose.

The next morning the guards on the Wall Rose looked out and saw a lone rider. Looking closely they noticed the green cape of Captain Levi and quickly opened the gates. In thundering hast a horse and pair of riders. Stopping just inside the gate next to a guard, she looked down at him and inquired "Where is your medical facility?" "Just all the way up those stairs to the left, miss, hey! Hey miss, it's illegal to ride in the streets unless you r military…" His words fell on deaf ears, or more like ears that are no longer present as that the pair was quickly making its way up the stairs.

When riding down the street quiet a disturbance was made; screaming people running each and every way, because of the horse running down the street. Coming to a quick halt in front of the infirmary. Soldiers ran out and upon seeing the Captain took him gently off of the horse and carried him away. As others pulled the girl down and lead her inside…

The Captain may seem to be a bit of a wimp in this chapter but I assure you that he will be back to his badass self soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading, if you like this chapter leave a review. Send me your ideas for this story via a PM. So on with the story then…

'Damn this bloody hurt,' thought the Captain as his eyes opened to bright light. Shutting them quickly after and asking "Where am I?" Someone rushed to his side, "Your awake, at last, you had us frightened for a while there," stated the person. Opening his eyes and staring at the man in front of him "I don't like repeating myself, where am I?" stated Rivaille. "Oh sorry, I'm Doctor Harris at the military base stationed inside Wall Rose" replied the man. "How long was I out for, and did my regiment get in safely?" responded the Captain. "Well, you arrived here last morning, which was Sunday, on horseback with somebody else, you looked pretty bad then. We got you all patched up and waited for you to wake up; it's seven in the morning Monday. For a while we thought that you had a concussion, actually I need you to tell me what happened just to you, just to check if you don't have a concussion. The regiment made it, all of them" finished Harris. Sighing Captain Levi started by saying "Well, on Friday night the troupe and I arrived at the Shiganshina District, we were sent to that district because as you know the titans had just attacked. Our orders were to try and reclaim a small area of the town. We followed instructions and killed the titans in that area, unfortunately it took longer than we expected. Darkness fell and Erwin decided it best to wait till morning to head out. We sent the night and at dawn we began to leave when two titan titans appeared. I told the troupe that I would take care of them, which I did, unfortunately I failed notice another titan that tore my three dimensional maneuver gear, sending me to the ground. Someone I suppose saved me. We escaped by horseback, but I don't remember getting here." Finished the Captain, he started pushing himself out of the bed but Harris quickly pushed him back down. "Oh no you don't, you've two cracked ribs and a sprained ankle. You can possibly walk around a bit for tomorrow, but not now, said the Doctor harshly. Captain Levi sighed and rested back onto the soft bad that he just now realized he was on.

Studying the room more now that he was fully aware of his settings, there were multiple beds with clean white sheets that were empty and a fair amount of windows showing that the medical station was on the second story of the military base. A knock on the door brought the Captain back to himself. Looking up and seeing Erwin who rushed over to his side. "Good to see you Levi." He stated smiling down at his friend. "You too" replied the Levi looking up at Erwin. "You must be starving, I brought you some food, and you better eat it, you're looking very frail at the moment. "Thanks," said the Captain in a sarcastic voice grabbing the tea in his friend's left hand while the Doctor grabbed some pillows which propped him up so that he could eat easier. "They say that you're going to be stuck here for five weeks recovery time. Rumor is that Trainer Shadis is going to have you watch the new recruits training, possibly help out at bit…" his statement was then interrupted "No rumor about that, you are going to help, Captain Levi, better get some rest the new recruits are coming in on Wednesday, there are many new recruits after the titan attack on Wall Maria" said a gruff voice, the trainer Shadis had slipped into the room unannounced and was standing over the Captain. "See you early on Wednesday" turning on his heel the trainer left the room. "Well then, I'll leave you to rest then, I'll come and see you as much as possible, I think the trainer is going to enlist a few others for the training as well" Giving him a rather apologetic look Erwin turned and left the room. 'Lord' thought the Captain, 'what have I done to deserve this' sighing he took another sip of tea and closed his eyes, bored already.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thank you everyone for reading, and if you like, feel free to review, as you know school is starting up soon, I'll do my best to keep the updates coming, I still have loads for this story so be excited. On with the story…

Corporal Levi was walking with a limp down the balcony that showed the inner courtyard and obstacle course of the military headquarters. "Levi!" his head shooting up seeing a charging Hanji headed straight his was. Just a second before she was about to make contact with his body for an embrace he side stepped, causing the woman to fall forward slightly. "What was that for?" questioned the girl wearing glasses. "Brocken ribs, you trying to make me feel worse of something?" replied the Corporal looking down at her even though they were basically the same height. "Good to see you, now if you don't mind I need to get to my room" he stated raising the corner of his lips a tiny amount. Continuing the way he was heeded before, turning the corner he stopped when saw the Doctor walking toward him. Fearing that he would make him lie down again in the medical ward, after all he wasn't going to his room to sleep, just to get some paperwork that he need it look over in his office. "Glad to see you walking, Corporal, yesterday when I said you could walk around a little, well, let me put it this way, you surprise me. The Doctor looked up expecting for Levi be looking at him, but he wasn't, he was staring at the training course. A sole figure was running the course, in rather good form, for that fact great form. "Who is that?" questioned Levi turning sharply to face the Doctor as if he expected him to know. Harris stuttered saying "Well, u-uh, I can't tell you much, she just had her medical yesterday, and she came here the same day you got back and has joined the force". The Corporal continued staring at the Doctor as is saying and… "Well, she's eighteen, weighs forty two kilograms and is a hundred and fifty seven centimeters tall. Seems in good health, uh and her name is Ember Hill. That's all I can really tell you, sorry" stated the Doctor passing the Corporal. Levi looked at the girl for a few more seconds as she made a brilliant jump over high wall and then continued limping to his room.

Working to keep her breaths even, Ember ran, pushing herself harder, making herself go faster picking the point that she planted her foot and jumping up and grabbing the top of the tall wall, hoisting herself over, she landed quickly and continued on next crawling on her stomach under wire that had to be gone under, it was impossible to go over them. The ground beneath her feet caused her to push her arm and legs faster. Next she climbed the rope high above the ground then proceeded to use her arm to pull herself a few feet to another rope which she climbed down. Dropping to the ground that finished her run of the course. 'This was the third time you ran this and you're still hesitating on the jump from the tower' thought the girl. Stepping forward a few feet, 'Well come on then, you have all day to run this, get going" thought the girl who began to run forward again.

_The next day: _All of the new recruits stood in lines facing the Trainer Shadis, Corporal Levi, and Hanji. Shadis was screaming at the younger children, Levi was observing their faces, some were crying, others had their mouths agape in fear and there was Ember, she had no expression at all, she stood up straight and respectfully listened to what the man screamed. The trainer had asked a recruit Eren Jeager what he was there, and then he discovered Sasha with the potato and gave her a talking to. He turned his head to Ember next, "and you what are you here for?" he yelled. "I'm here to kill titan's sir" she stated. "Well if you want to kill titans you'll have to be able to run that course" the Trainer pointed to the obstacle course and everyone turned their head in that direction. "Come on then, you lot aren't going to learn by staring at it, move" Shadis yelled. All of the recruits formed a line in front of the beginning of the course. Ember was positioned at the middle of the line. Slowly the line began moving forward. No one so far had managed to complete to third tack of running across a thing beam, all of them fell, and it took ages for anyone to finish, if they even could. "They're all hopeless" stated the Trainer annoyed. "Really? What about her?" Levi pointed to Ember who was on the fifth task and flying. All of the recruits and Shadis stood in awe as she finished the course in great time. "Everyone, follow her, you cadet run it again" said Shadis looking to the beginning of the course. Ember walked back and started running again. When she finish the Trainer yelled, "The rest of you, get back to it. And try your best to not fall down, and you cadet come over here."

The girl walked over to Corporal Levi and Shadis, "*hai sir" said Ember when she reached the two saluting then standing at attention. "Where did you get your training Cadet?" shouted Shadis. "I've had no formal training, Sir" stated the girl. "Well what did you do before you came here? I mean you're older than the others, you killed a titan?" said Corporal Levi looking at her. "I was a ballet dancer, Sir, at the royal academy" stated the girl. "Ballet?" questioned Shadis. "Yes Sir" replied the girl. "Very well Cadet, I want you to go with Hanji, you're going to more advanced training, this is simple for you" stated Levi. "Hai Sir" she stated turning and walking toward Hanji who was walking toward her.

That evening Ember walked out of her empty room, the assignments of who was boarding with who was to be posted later in the night, walking out she saw the girl Sasha, running laps around the complex. 'That won't do' thought Ember. She began running in stride with the girl that was being punished. Sasha looked at her and smiled thankful for the company ember simply nodded. "You down there, what are you doing" yelled the Shaids, who had just walked out of his office upstairs. "You said we were all part of a team Sir, I will not leave a comrade to do something alone" replied Ember without breaking stride with Sasha. Shadis sighed and walked on, 'she is clever that one' thought the Trainer.

Ember had no dinner that evening because she continued to run with Sasha until the other girl stopped, which was at nine. Ember walked to her room and opened the door. Two girls looked up at her. "Oh, you must be our roommate, hope you don't mind, we moved your stuff to the top bunk." Not saying anything Ember walked to the top bunk and grabbed her night ware. When she had changed she went to her bunk and lied down. "I'm Talia, and this is Tiffany" said the blond girl who pointed to Tiffany who had black hair. Ember nodded her head showing that she heard Talia and lay back in to her covers. "Uh, and Mikasa what's her face, Eren Jeager, Armin and Jean wanted to know where you were at dinner" said Tiffany. Again Ember nodded. She closed her eyes and blocked out the rest of what the two were saying as sleep came to her.

For those who don't know the conversions Ember weighs 93 pounds and is five foot two. *Hai is yes in Japanese


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and reviewing, so on with the story…

A slight sigh escaped the lips of the now awake girl. Ember got out of her bunk, avoiding waking up Talia who was in the bottom bunk and Tiffany who was sleeping on the cot close to the bunk bed. Grabbing her things she left the room and went to the bathroom. Walking forward she heard some squeals from the shower. 'Must be the boys' thought the girl? She knew that boys and girls had different bathrooms and showers that were neck to each other, 'Some boy must have gone through the wrong door by '_accident'. _Again sighing Ember turned the corner and saw three girls talking sheepishly to a blond haired boy. Walking to him and looking down at him, "Out" she spat. He looked up and took a step back seeing her, "y-yes ma'am" he stuttered giving her a salute, quickly moving out the girls area. Ember passed by the three other girls who had a look of frustration. Once Ember had gotten into one of the showers a red haired girl simpered "Who does she think she is" then tossed her hair over her shoulder and stomped out after the boy, the other two girls followed after her.

Getting out of the shower Ember dress and went to the sink and mirror, there was not much room and all of the other girls in the room were trying to do there makeup and hair. Ember simply took her comb and sideswiped her short bangs to the right side of her forehead. Her hair on the sides and back looked just like Corporal Levi's so simply combing it down was all that was needed to finish her hair. Walking out of the shower and bathroom area and headed to the dining hall. It was very busy and the line for the food was extremely long, instead of getting food Ember went to the drink line getting a cup of tea. Finding an empty seat next to Mikasa, Eren, and Armin along with some of the other less annoying recruits, "Oh Ember where were you last night?" asked Mikasa. "I ran with Sasha, she looked like she needed some company," said the girl. "Oh, well we" said Mikasa gesturing to Eren and Armin, "wanted to know if you would teach us how you ran that course yesterday." "Sure, I will, but you have to ask someone if you can use the course, Hanji said I could use it anytime but I'm not sure if that applied to you" replied Ember. "I will, maybe this weekend you could help us" said Mikasa. "Sure" said Ember looking up from her tea to see the three of them smiling at her, the edges of her lips raised slightly when looking at them.

"Hand to hand combat, you might be thinking that this is unimportant but, if you can't learn this you may as well leave" commanded Corporal Levi. Everyone was paired up and told to simply try and take down there opponent, literally, the task was to get your partner to the ground. Ember faced Victor a brawny dusty haired boy. He made no move for about five seconds after Levi instructed for them to begin. Taking the initiative herself Ember ran toward the boy. He just barely moved in time from him getting run down, this was his mistake. Knowing that he would to this Ember turned and slid her foot underneath his legs, caught off guard Victor fell down promptly. "Try in again" said the Corporal seeing that Victor breathing deeply was on the ground and Ember was standing away from him. Levi continued to watch as the pair started again.

Victor slightly angered now charged at the girl. She sidestepped and Victor tried her technique by trying to trip her but she simply did an ariel over his leg and kicked his legs under him. "Alright everyone, time for a run," said Shadis after about thirty minutes of fighting. Everyone began gathering at the beginning of the trail that went through the hills and streets of the town nearby. Victor had gotten up and was very angry a girl had beaten him every time. He stepped closer to Ember and said "Hey" in an irritated voice. She turned around toward him only to be met with a fist on the side of her face. A bit shocked she stepped back, Victor moved to hit her again, she faced him with a straight face, as his fist came forward Ember ducked in time and the boy's fist me the hand of Corporal Levi. Ember ducked between the two males. Levi turned his head to look at Ember over his shoulder "You take the lead, cadet, run the full circuit" Stated Levi. "Yes Sir" said Ember saluting him then turning around. She heard Levi yelling "What the Hell! Did you want more chores this week cadet? Because you got it mister, you got it."

The other cadets ran behind her on the path. "Last hill" Ember shouted out behind her to let the other recruits that they were approaching town. The citizens of the town moved out of the way knowing that this was part of training for incoming soldiers. One girl standing of the side pointed to Ember as she passed and said to her mom and asked "look at her mommy, why is she running?" Ember didn't get to hear the response however because she had ran on down the path. 'I guess we draw some attention' thought the girl.

It was nine o'clock, an hour before lights out would be called. Stepping out of his office he noticed someone on the training course, making sure that everything was okay. Standing at the edge of the tree line he saw the cadet from earlier striking the air. 'Practicing punching? Interesting?" thought the Corporal turning aroung, there was nothing for him to worry about at the course.


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes fluttered open, turning her head to look at her watch that read six A.M. 'an hour earlier than yesterday, good' she thought sitting up slowly. Ember went to the showers, there was no one there, and she was glad of that fact. 'No way in hell am I dealing with those annoying girls anymore' thought the girl. Walking down the dark balcony and stairs to the dining hall, Opening the door to the large room inhabited by long tables and benches. Her eyes scanned the room and found a sole occupant. She recognized Captain Levi even though his back was turned to her. She strode over to the drink line that was empty. "What can I get you miss?" questioned the man at the station. "Tea please," said the girl "Milk and honey please" finished Ember as the man gave her a questioning look. "So you take it like the Corporal then," stated the man trying to start small talk. Shrugging her shoulders Ember took the tea and turned on her heel. She considered sitting down but decided against it, instead she walked outside to take a walk while taking small sips of the milky warm beverage.

Captain Levi woke up at his normal five forty, getting dressed and going walking to the kitchen. He sat with his tea and muffin. Hearing the wind as the door opened. Turning his head very slightly he saw the cadet from the day before. Looking at her face he noticed the bruise that had formed on her cheek. 'Must be tired of the young brat's in this place' thought Levi turning his head back to looking out the window. He soon saw the girl out of the window holding a cup, walking out of view.

Hanji ran over to Ember who had just returned the empty cup to the dining hall which was now full. "Hey, Ember right?' asked the woman with glasses. "Yes Ma'am" said the girl with a salute. "Call me Hanji, Shadis said that you can do another workout today as that you have already tackled the harness workout, which is what the other recruits are doing today" (She did that training the day of the obstacle course.) "Thank you, Hanji" said the girl. Hanji turned to go tell Levi that he was not needed that day, Shadis prided himself in terrifying the children at this task; he wanted that job only for himself. 'Idiot' thought the scientist sighing.

Ember walked to the forest line looking up at tree in front of her, jumping she grabbed the bottom outlying branch of the sturdy oak. Pulling herself up she ran down the long branch and vaulting to the next one up, continuing until she reached the top of the tall tree. From her position she could see the lay of the beautiful land that surrounded the base camp. Turning around getting the three sixty view, taking in a breath of awe at the sight. Climbing down almost halfway down Ember jumped landing on her feet rolling and then ran to the obstacle course. Running it five times consecutively: her arms tired Ember simply went to the trial that she had ran yesterday and began jogging at a steady pace.

Captain Levi was finally finished with a large stack of paperwork that had be on his desk for some time now. Getting up, 'might as well go to town and take care of the business that needs to be done there' thought Levi going outside mounting his horse and rode to town.

_One Hour Later: _Corporal Levi walked out of the post office, about to step out onto the street when someone ran past him. Recognizing the training symbol of the back of the person's shirt he shouted "Cadet get the hell over here!" after the figure. Ember stopped immediately upon hearing the command, she turned about face walking back to the source of the voice. She saw the Corporal, when standing close to him she stood straight and saluted "Hai, Sir" "It's Corporal Cadet, and you would be?" he questioned her. "Ember Hill, Corporal," she stated looking up slightly at him. "Continue Cadet Hill" he said turning and walking to his horse, looking back to where the girl had been he only saw her back as she was running down the street. People pointed at him as he rode down the street. Hearing some call him The Earth's Strongest Solider, sighing he made his steed go faster to escape the peering faces…


	6. Chapter 6

When the younger recruits all heard that the training for the day would at the river they were ecstatic. Their dreams were a bit dashed when they found out that there would be no swimsuits needed. Instead they wore tank tops and long tight leggings. The boys wore tank tops and semi long shorts. Still a bit hopeful when walking to the bank, "Now, it's one thing to be able to run, but when you're in the three dimensional maneuvering gear, you will be air born. It takes a balance of both running and flying to work the gear. Water is the best way for you to gain the muscles you'll need when in the air. The water is deep enough to dive here." Hanji said pointing to the water. "Farther down the river, Corporal Levi is waiting for you: if you can't make it that far then just get out on the left bank and walk back to base. Now get started" yelled Hanji enthusiastically.

All of the younger girls and boys began diving in, so after shill screams could be heard from the water. In fact Hanji knew that the water would be frigid at this time of year but failed to tell them. She also knew that it was a seven mile swim that she had sent the children on.

Ember was the last standing on the bank when she dived in the frigid current. 'Damn this is cold, but no point in shrieking like the others, it just wastes energy' thought the girl starting off with a slow breast stroke to get her body temperature elevated. People in front of her were far ahead pulling hard against the current with a fast free style, but she knew better; their strength would give out soon. 'This isn't a race, it's about endurance' she reminded herself as she continued on.

_Thirty Minutes Later: _"m-my a-arm-s a-are a-about t-to f-fall off" mumbled Sasha, "M-Me t-too" said Jean and Victor. Sasha stopped swimming and laid back letting the current pull her back to the left bank. The two boys seeing her followed suit.

_Two Hours Later: _Eren had just dropped out swimming. Mikasa and Ember were swimming, stoke for stroke, as encouragement.

_Half an Hour Late: _"Sorry, Ember, I got to get out of here" stuttered Mikasa dragging herself to the shore.

'I better get going to wait for no one' thought Levi annoyed. "Right, wait for two hours, if no one shows up by then, which they won't, then come back here." stated Shadis. "What if someone does make it Sir?" Asked the Corporal, "Make them walk" laughed the Trainer "No one has ever made it all the way, it won't change this year" shouted Shadis at the retreating form of Levi. He mounted his horse and rode to the designated spot on the river.

_An Hour and a Half Later: _Levi sat on the grass a few feet away from the water's edge, reading a book, growing tired he began stretching out his arms and legs tired of being in one position for so long.

'Just get around that bend, and then you can give up' said the girl to herself. She could no longer feel her fingers of toes, her breathing shallow and labored. It hurt her throat to inhale, and her chest aching.

Levi looked up from his stretching when a slight different sound hit his ears. Standing up he was slightly shocked to see a figure slowly coming around the bend of the river. Raising their arm slowly as if they were delayed, their kicks of the feet were very slow as well. The person moved toward the bank when there they crawled onto the mud, trying to raise their upper body, their arms held the weight for a few seconds before giving out. Waiting a second amazed Captain Levi then ran to the girl bending down.

Ember turned the corner, looking up she saw a man standing on the bank. 'Made it' thought the girl with relief. Ordering her arms and legs to move, trying to push herself up to give the Corporal a proper salute but her body gave out.

Levi turned the girl over, seeing the face of Cadet Hill. 'You weren't supposed to finish brat' thought the man worrying as picked her up in his arms. Standing Ember on her feet, he released her as he slipped off his jacket. "Corporal" said the girl saluting him with a shaky arm. Levi rolled his eyes as he placed the jacket on her shivering shoulders. Whistling Levi called his steed over to him; picking up her light body and setting her down on the horses back. Ember leaned forward onto the warmth that the horse radiated. 'You really shouldn't fall asleep right now' thought the girl slipping into disturbed dreams. The Captain noticed when the thin girl slumped forward, quickly slipping his arm around her waist so that she wouldn't fall off. The sun was setting as the pair arrived back at the base. Levi lifted the sleeping girl back in his arms. Walking past Hanji who stared at him, climbing up the stairs to the room Ember sharded with some younger cadets. Releasing a slight sigh the girl opened her eyes, looking up at his face. Kicking the door open with his foot the Corporal entered the room, Talia and Tiffany's mouths opened at the entrance of their estrange roommate, and superior (who they thought very attractive.) "Get up brat" spat Levi to Tiffany, who stumbled out of the cot, shocked that he had talked to her. Setting Ember down on the bed he straightened up. "I want that jacket back at dinner, Cadet understand" said Levi. The girl nodded so he walked out of the room. Her roommates stood in silence and shock looking at each other. Ember, taking five deep breaths slowly stood up. "I'll wash your sheets later" she indicated to the wet bedding. "Yeah" whispered Tiffany almost inaudible. Ember walked out of the room to the showers.

_Thirty Minutes Later: _Ember, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean entered the dining hall. Ember wore the green jacket that she had brought with her to the training corps and some grey pant Mikasa had lent her for the night. She held Levi's jacket neatly folded over her arm. The friends sat down and began to eat. "I can't believe you made it all the way" said Jean with his eyes fixed on the girl. "I'm up here" she had noticed the boys eyes wandering, "and honestly I didn't feel the last hour of the swim anyway" stated Ember taking a spoonful of soup. "Are you still willing to help us tomorrow?" asked Eren looking at her. "I don't see why not, you still need to get permission." "We will don't worry" replied Armin. "Hey make sure you wash my sheets tonight, I don't want your filth on them" said Tiffany with a sneer, Talia was beside her smiling. The two had decided that they didn't like the girl. Too much competition for Levi, they thought. Eren and Jean looked angry and began to rise to their feet. The girl gave them a piercing look, she rose to her feet. "Corporal" she said in a firm voice saluting. Talia and Tiffany looked a bit confused, turning to look; Levi was standing right beside them glaring. "Wash your own sheets brat" he said in a quiet menacing voice, glaring at the pair. The two quickly made themselves scarce, running to the other side of the room sitting huddled with their friends, whispering. "Your jacket Sir" said Ember handing her superior his article of clothing. He nodded and walked back to his seat with the higher ranked officers. Sitting back down she joined in the conversation with the others seated around her…


	7. Chapter 7

Review if you like, any ideas that you think would be good in the story, tell me in a PM, so on with the story…

Saturday morning at seven A.M. and they were running. On the weekend the cadets had no official training but the few practicing were dedicated to a higher standard. Ember ran ahead on the course, Mikasa followed after, then Eren, Armin, and Jean, they tried to follower every step. Making the circuit in better time than they had before, "wow" said Jean panting "you make it look so easy" finished the boy. "No matter how easy I made it look, we can all still improve, me included" stated the short haired girl. "Armin, you need to work on the beam, go slowly then build up speed, your balance is off" she said. "Hai" said Armin running off. "Eren, when running to the wall you get too close before you jump up, because of that you're hitting the wall and have to use more force to get over. Instead take off earlier and grab up, use your momentum, it's not at hard on your arms" "Hai" replied Eren to Ember, as he ran to the wall. Ember looked to Jean, who unconsciously straightened his posture and stood at attention. "You're going to hurt your neck by looking up when you are climbing under those wires, nothing is going to happen, keep your head down close to the ground and stay low. Practice without the wire first, find what works best for you, and then try that bit of the course" stated Ember. Jean replied "Hai" like all the other recruits, going to practice what he just learned. "Mikasa, you don't need any help" said the girl. "I know I just want to make sure those idiots don't get hurt" said Mikasa quietly who then turned around and walked toward the trail which she began to jog on.

Half an Hour Later, and all of the boys had very must increased their skill that they had, had trouble with before, now they were just running the course. Ember was downing a set of push-ups. When Captain Levi walked into the cool air, Ember saw him walking over mid push-up, finishing the move she stood up and saluted. Eren, Jean, and Armin, stopped what they were doing to look at their superior. "The rest of you brats get out" commanded Levi; the boys quickly vacated the area. Now he and the girl stood alone. "Someone came by this morning and dropped this off for you" said Levi holding out what looked like a dark brown duffel bag. Taking it, she slightly opening it, she removed a pointe shoe. She smiled just slightly and placed it back into the bag. "Dismissed Cadet" the Corporal said. Ember turned and began to walk away but stopped when she heard Levi call after her. "You hesitated. On that first day on the course, just once" She turned her head to her shoulder looking back at him, as if implying _and…_ "I'll help you fix it tomorrow" he stated. "Thanks" said Ember turning and continued walking on.

Levi took of his jacket and began to run the course, 'That girl is strong' he thought with respect.

'Corporal Levi, certainly if determined' thought as she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! School starts tomorrow for me. Also ballet and church youth group as well, so as you might have guessed I'm going to be a bit busy what with homework and everything else: so with that, expect an update on the weekend. It could be Friday, Saturday, or Sunday so be on a look out. I will try and make the chapters longer if time permits. Feel free to review. So on with the story…

Ember stood as she sang the hymn that the choir was intoning. With the last verse and chorus and the church service was over. There were not many people in the small chapel at the base, however in was a known fact that most went to church preferred the service that started later, as that they wanted to sleep in later on their day off. Skipping to the dining hall as fast as she could so that she wouldn't have to eat with the other recruits, on the weekends it did appear that the younger children chose to stay up late on Friday night and sleeping in the other two days of the weekend. Arriving she found that she was the sole occupant of the room. Getting her normal tea and sitting down. She had no objection to sitting and eating, just not when there were annoying people around her (exceptions for her friends of course.)

Levi opened the door and stepped into the quiet room, striding over he got his tea and a muffin and sat down, working on some paperwork. When he had finished with his work on the paper, Ember had just gotten up and the Corporal called out to her "Cadet" The girl turned and walked over to him saluting, "Hai Corporal" she stated. "Meet me at the course in half an hour" he stated looking up at her. "Hai Sir," Ember said, seeing that she was no longer needed Ember walked out of the room.

Talia and Tiffany were talking as the Ember opened the door. "Oh, is it the silent loner?" snipped Tiffany, "Good one Tiff," laughed Talia. The two had become more malicious as time went on. They found it very annoying that nothing seemed to work or upset the girl. Ember changed into a black tank top and pants. Walking out before the idiotic girls could say anything more to her. 'It's not like you haven't heard comments like that before' thought the girl brushing off what Tiffany had said. Ember was at the course ten minutes early and began to warm up. Levi walked onto the course to find his subordinate already there, five minutes early in fact. 'Someone who actually knows how to show up on time,' thought. He knew that Cadet Hill could get out of the training corps sooner at her rate.

"Alright Cadet follow me" he stated stretching his arms walking toward the obstacle that she had faltered on. "Right do this one again" Levi stated pointing up. The task was to climb a wooden frame that went up quite a few feet into the air, then run along a beam at the top then rump down until the bottom row and jump off. Ember completed the task and stood in front of her superior. "Right you did it again, you stopped for a second before jumping off. I understand it's a high drop but you know how to fall. You're not afraid of heights are you?" he questioned. "No Sir, my left ankle got hurt a while back and every now and then it hurts. I must be doing it unconsciously now, as that I'm afraid I'll get hurt again" stated the girl. "What happened, to your foot," inquired Levi. "Well I was dancing and a girl knocked down during a jump and I landed on my foot wrong. I had to go home for a month for recovery" Ember said. "Right then" stated Levi looking at her with his classic deadpan stare. "So, I just want you to go over to that balance beam, run it and then jump down as you would if you were on the other obstacle" Levi said. Following his orders she jumped multiple times. "Okay, now go back to the original obstacle run the beam but wait five seconds before jumping" Levi commanded. Doing what he said five times he motioned for her to come back over. "So you see how weird it feels to just be standing there" asked Levi. Ember gave a solid nod. "Now do it with no hesitation" commanded the Corporal. Ember pushed up the tower, running quickly across the beam and jumping down the levels, finally reaching the last level she again ran down the beam and jumping, no hesitation. "Good work Cadet," said Levi as she jogged over to him, "tomorrow the cadets are running this again, I don't want to see a moment's hesitation" he stated. "Yes Corporal" said Ember. "Dismissed" stated Levi. The girl saluted and walked off.

'What is going on' thought Hanji seeing Levi working with a cadet. Shaking her head she walked off, knowing that she had some questions for the Corporal that evening…

The Scientist and Corporal were walking after diner to an empty hall that which they needed to set up for a class tomorrow. "So you were training her?" asked Hanjo asked for the millionth time. "Yes, and will you shut it on this topic glasses" he stated annoyed. "Just checking" she teased. "I thought you knew me better" snapped Levi. "No one knows you Levi," stated Hanji looking up at him with questioning eyes. A sharp exhalation of breath for the Corporal showed his continued annoyance at the topic. "That Cadet will make it thought, she knows how to fight, and control her emotion" Levi stated, as if saying he approved of showing no emotion and the fact that he showed none, so that no one could tell what was going on.

"Why is that light on?" asked Hanji looking to a building up ahead. "If it's any Cadets snogging again, they are going to have it," said Levi on a serious note. "Oh my gosh!" said Hanji standing in awe looking through the window. Levi stood still also turning his head to the window: he was about to have barged in the room but took his hand off the door stepping back.

Ember was on her toes, dancing in her point shoes, doing a few fouette turns consecutively, stopping then bourréeing across the wooden floor. Arriving at the corner the dancer grand jetéd jumping in a full extended split each time until she got the center of the room finishing with a fire bird.  
'Forget everything, everything you know, and just embrace the pain of dance' Ember repeated to herself. She had picked up that habit from the academy were she had learned the quote from a teacher. The idea behind it was to keep the dancers alert for rehearsals and the grueling hours of training that they had to go through. Teachers repeated it hundreds of times to try and help the students. Just as the saying said Ember had her mind clear and was only thinking of her dancing, not noticing the two people outside. "I wish I could do that" whispered Hanji, Levi and her were still watching as Ember continued dancing . Levi was rather impressed, and Hanji was awe struck. At the moment the room that they need to set up was forgotten as they watched the girl dance.  



	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the review it makes writing so much fun, I love to hear what you have to say. So on with the story and feel free to review…

Ember and her friends exited the classroom; they were discussing what they had just learned. "I can't believe that to kill a titan you had to slice the neck, I was so stupid, and when I was young I thought throwing rocks at one would kill it" said Armin blushing lightly at his old ideas. "Yeah is sure makes it harder" stated Eren as the group continued to head toward the dining hall. "Hey Ember, one day Corporal Levi was talking to Hanji and he said that you had killed a titan, is that true or just some rumor?" inquired Jean. "Yes, I've killed one or two, but not with the three dimensional maneuvering gear. I have loads left to learn" stated Ember not acting a bit proud of her work. Even Mikasa looked a bit shocked at this.

Inside the noisy and crowded hall everyone was gathering around the tables. Ember was about to sit with her friends but she looked up to see Hanji waving at her madly. "See you guys later at the dorm alright," said Ember who then walked over to the woman with glasses. "Sit with us, tonight, please" asked Hanji. Shrugging her shoulders and slightly smiling, she sat across from the Scientist. Just as Hanji was about to say something when Levi walked over, Ember began to rise from her seat to let her superior take the seat by his friend and to give him a proper salute. Seeing his he said "sit." "Thank you Corporal" Ember said. "It's not Corporal when you sit there, its Levi" stated the man sitting down on her right. The girl nodding saying that she understood. "Any way what I wanted to say was, before you interrupted," said Hanji looking at Levi pointedly. He rolled his eyes at her statement but she continued "Well you used to dance right; I mean what it was like there?"

"Well, the academy is in the inner district of wall Rose, you live at the Academy while you're enrolled there" said Ember "Do you want to know my schedule or what life was like there?" asked the girl a bit confused. "Everything!" said Hanji. "She's just nosey," stated Levi to Ember. The girl rolled her eyes and said "The schedule is rather confused; on Monday you get up at six and go to a stretch class that ends at seven thirty. Then after that you have normal class that ends at eleven. Then we've an hour of free time. After that it's a conditioning class or running, then dinner and after that rehearsals or a privet class for those higher up like me. We have classes like this on Wednesday and Friday. On Tuesdays and Thursdays warm up class starts at seven and goes to nine. Then we work out till rehearsals which start at three in the afternoon and end at nine, after that we're expected to go to bed" finished the girl. "What about the weekend?" asked Hanji. "On Saturday we have normal classes like mathematics and history, Sunday it's the same except that that classes start at eleven, so we can do what we want in the morning" stated the girl. "You don't have any freedom, don't you miss normal life?" asked Hanji in a panic even thinking of living like that. "That's the only life that I know. I've been there for ten years" stated the girl bluntly. "Oh," said Hanji looking at her with a bit of surprise. "Well Levi and I saw you last night and you looked amazing. "Thank you it's been awhile since I had danced, as that I had some free time I thought I might as well.

That night Ember, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Jean talked as they studied for an exam the next morning and the night wore on…

Sorry if there was no action in this story, I promise that the next chapter shall have some, but be happy you got a chapter early! Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! We've all made it through the first week of school; let's celebrate with a new chapter!

Talia and Tiffany were sitting in their room, they had lied to Hanji that they were sick when she came knocking when the two did not show up for the Tuesday workout. Now the two girls sat on their beds beginning to be bored. "What's that bad over there?" asked Tiffany pointing to Embers bag on her bed. "Don't know must be freaks" stated Talia getting up and grabbing the duffle bag. "Look at this" said the girl holding up a pair of stretch pants and tutu. "Wait I want to try the skirt on" said Tiffany getting up. "Yeah, good idea that should be fun" stated Talia in a snide voice. Both had got the articles of clothing on but about five inches up from their hips the clothes were stuck, too tight to be pulled up higher. "Gosh, she's so damn skinny" said blond haired girl tugging on the skirt. "Let's make them fit" said Talia grabbing some scissors from the small chest in the room.

While the two girls slacked off Ember and the rest of the recruits stood in front of Shadis, Levi and Hanji. "Tomorrow you will have your first field test" said Shadis looking at the young cadets. "This will start to determine your ranking with in the 104th training group so work hard tomorrow." "Today is more endurance training!" said Hanji excited, thought the rest of the group exhaled in despair; "Don't worry it's just jogging the circuit three time" said the girl with glasses, hoping that this would raise the spirits of the children. It didn't, instead they sighed again in unison. All but Ember who simply waited knowing that they would jog whether they liked it or not: 'These people' thought the girl a bit exasperated.

Levi walked to the head of the group of people. "Right, I'm going to run this one with you, and I expect you all to keep up" he stated. 'Damn you Shadis for making me run this. I was supposed to go to town today and get some work done; now I get to pass it three times and get nothing done. Well to hell if I have to run this alone in front of these idiots." He looked over the crowed and spotted the dancing Cadet, 'Hill, that's her name' he thought. "Cadet Hill" he said motioning her over to his side. 'She shouldn't have to endure their ignorance' he thought as she approached him. "Corporal" she stated saluting him. "Cadet Hill will be running lead with me" said Levi to the other cadets. The two stood abreast and Levi took the first step and Ember fell in stride with her superior. 'Captain Levi sure is nice letting me run with him, goodness he is dedicated. Let him be your role model' she thought as jogged beside the man.

The group ran along the city streets. 'I hate people' thought Levi as the citizens of the town yet again pointed him out. _"Humanities Strongest Solider"_ was not an easy title to have. 'What make me any different than her?' he questioned in his own mind, as he looked over to the girl next to him. After the third lab nobody but was running but the pair in front. Finally the group reached got back to the headquarters and everyone disbanded to their rooms.

Walking into the room Ember stood in shock to see the tatters of her clothing around the room. "God your fat freak" chided Talia, laughing at the girl. Yet again this still did nothing to faze the girl on the outside. Turning around she walked out. 'fat, fat, listen to succeed at this you need to lose more weight; Hill you're the best dancer we have so see what you can do" this girl recalled what had been said to her five years ago.

After diner Ember was walking toward the dorms when Victor walked up beside her. Already feeling rather down she snapped "What do you want?" "This!" he said advancing and pressing his lips to hers, pushing her forcefully against the wall. Horrified she kneed the boy in the groin. Groaning Victor looked up still having a hold on the girl he hit her on the side of the head, then picked her up and slammed her against the stone wall. Pushing up again to reclaim another kiss, he was met with a mouthful of spit. Hitting him in the knee with as much force as she had Ember caused the boy to go down and she ran to the infirmary. As she ran she heard behind her "you bitch I'll make you pay for this." Closing the door she released a sigh. 'What the hell was that' she thought taking deep breath to try and calm herself. She walked to the mirror on one side of the room and turned to look at her back. She could see blood beginning to seep through her white uniform shirt. 'uh, crap' she thought shaking her head. Taking off her top the girl walked over to the bandage station and grabbed a roll. Doing her best to try and bandaged up what looked like a very bruised and bloodied shoulder. Lying down on her stomach on a bed once she had done patching herself up. Disregarding her shirt she put the covers over herself trying to maintain her bit shattered dignity. 'Doctor Harris should be in here sometime tonight' thought the girl closing her eyes to wait for the man to show up and properly fix the bandages.

Captain Levi got up from his desk. 'Need to check if those shipments of medical alcohol arrived today' thought the tired man stepping outside. It was not a bad night, 'very pretty' thought Levi looking at the stars that shown brightly. Taking the stairs two at a time, he wanted to get to bed faster; knowing that this was his final task of the night. He stepped into the room and observed that something was off. Looking over to one of the beds that was now occupied, he also noticed that there was a shirt on the floor.

Ember hearing the door opened she turned her head toward the noise and slightly opened her eyes. Seeing the face of Captain Levi she turned her head the other way and closed her eyes again. The man saw her look at him for a moment but then turned away. He walked over to her side but she still paid no mind, suddenly rather tired. He looked over to the girl's shoulder that she seemed to be holding very strangely at her side. Her slender wrist and hand on top of the pillow. He then noticed the bandage on her shoulder that almost blended in with her pale skin. He walked over to the bandages, not thinking about his initial purpose for being in the room, at least for the moment. 'Damn Harris, why did you already go to bed' he cussed in his head. Stepping back to Embers side he gently started to pull on the wrapping. Ember turned her head to him with a questioning face but gave up and let him unwrap the rest of the bandage. Ember felt as a portion of the blanket was pulled back to allow the reapplication of a sterile bandage.

Levi took a step back slightly taken aback at what he saw. The girl didn't notice as that her head was turned the other direction. Levi leaned a little bit forward to examine what he saw. 'The hell has this kid gone through?' he inquired in his mind. On the small portion of the girls back that he saw was covered in scars. Most were old looking but there were some that look quiet red and irritated. Her pale skin seemed to just be marred. The scars were long some appeared to span all the way across her upper back. 'This is just messed up' thought the man cringing. He slowly started wrapping the bandage around her shoulder, trying not to look at her back, or trying to hurt her anymore that need be. Whilst redoing the bandage he inquired "So what kind of family do you have then?" wanting to know what possibly could have caused those scars. "I don't have any real family anymore. I've a rubbish step dad and step brother and sister" she stated in not much more than a whisper. 'Gosh he's seen my back" she thought. She had tried to forget what they looked like. Thankfully Levi changed the subject by asking "So what happened to your shoulder?" "That idiot Victor got into a rage again after diner" she stated. "He did this to you?" asked Levi but before she responded he again stopped for a second seeing her face. He had just finish and Ember wanted to get to bed and had turned to face forward. Levi grabbed he chin and pulled her forward to see her face in a better light. There was a dark bruise forming on her left cheekbone, also just beneath her lower lip there was again a bruise forming. "What the hell did he do?" Levi asked severely. "I think he tried to kiss me and he didn't like that I didn't like it, so he hit me; and then threw me into the wall" she said with no hesitation, nor emotion. "He's going to get hell" said the Captain in a low voice full of rage.

Levi turned his back as the girl put on a loose shirt that the Captain threw at her. She then stood awkwardly waiting for some command. Sighing he checked, as he lead the Cadet out of the room, that the alcohol had arrived. Escorting her to the room he stood outside the door as she entered. "Thanks" she mouthed. 'What has she gone through?' he questioned. Just as he was walking away he managed to hear what someone said inside the room. "Freak you've been out late, what have you been doing? Some extra cutting?" inquired someone inside that room. Something snapped in Levi's head, 'No one should be damn treated like that' he thought in rage. He turned around and barged into the room. Talia and Tiffany squealed as that they were only in their bras and pajama pants. Ember stood near the bunk bed farther back in the room. She was about to climb up to her mat when Levi had entered. She was now used to this type of comment and wandered what the Corporal could want. "Sir" she saluted him, but her face showed slight pain at the action. He glared down the two open jawed girls as he entered their domain. He strode over to her and put his arm over her shoulders and again led her out of the room. "You brats see me in my office tomorrow after the test" he stated in his emotionless voice.

Ember was no rather tired and was happy to just be led were ever Levi took her. He planned on letting her stay in the room adjacent to his. As they approached the door the girl suddenly went slack, she almost fell to the ground but was caught by Levi before she could hit the ground. He picked her up and was a bit worried about the light weight of her frame. He opened the door to his room and set Ember on his bed and pulled the covers over her body.

"I think he likes me, I mean I am pretty skinny" said Talia spinning around. "What did he mean by test tomorrow?" asked Tiffany "Oh, who cares" said Talia sighing as she lay down daydreaming.

Levi took off his shirt and lay down on the couch in his room and pulled a spare blanket over himself and he concentrated on the steady breathing of the other person in his room. Slowly he shifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

What's up people! Please review if you like this chapter and thanks for reading; so, on with the story then… Authors note at the end.

Captain Levi woke up at his normal early hour of the morning. He stood up and made his way to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. Looking down at his bed there was a slight rustling under the covers as Ember began to wake up. 'Must be a light sleeper, if me walking past is waking her' he thought. Getting his clothes for the day the Captain waked into his bathroom and shut the door.

_Can you teach me how to feel, real?_

Ember woke to the sound of running water; sitting up she rubbed her eyes lightly and set her bare feet onto the cold ground. The memory of last night had returned, but she quickly tried to expel the feelings from her mind. The girl left Levi's room and quietly stepped to Mikasa's room that Sasha slept in as well. Knocking lightly on the door, she met a disheveled Mikasa. "What it Ember?" she asked the girl standing outside the door. "Something happened last night and my shirt got torn up a bit, could I borrow one of your?" Ember asked. "Absolutely, come on in, but be quiet Sasha is still sleeping" stated Mikasa. The short haired girl entered the silent dark room: her friend found a clean shirt that she handed over to Ember. Sliding into it Ember turned and faced Mikasa, "Thanks so much" she stated. Mikasa had some over and was feeling the shirt, "Are you eating enough Ember? This shirt is snug on me and look at the way it drapes off you. It's big on you. "I'm fine, just been working pretty hard that's all" said Ember, looking down to her small waist, 'I really could be skinnier' she thought, seeing her stomach that to her thought looked big.

The test began ten minutes later, only a few had eaten breakfast, it was not advised because of the rigorous test that would contain a rigorous workout. "Everyone try your best to get all the way through the test, it should take all day, I am not joking this is hard. There will be instructors along the way to rate how you're doing" stated Shadis. "If you can't make it to the end of the test then turn around and find an instructor, they should take you back to headquarters depending on how far away you are and how tired you are. If you don't complete the course then points will be taken off of your test, now get started" shouted Hanji raising her fist into the air.

While everyone started running toward the woods Hanji, Shadis and Levi rose into the air with their three dimensional maneuvering gear, each going to their post along the long test. The scientist was the first one that would encounter the young recruits; after a five mile run in heavily wooded terrain, another mile on and the river began. The next step was a long swim, sixteen miles in frigid water, the longest swim that had been attempted so far for the students, here Levi would observe how much energy they had left. Lastly ten mile run or jog uphill there the test ended.

Embers ran past Sasha who was retching up her enormous breakfast. Sighing the girl continued on, she approached the dense tree line. The girl almost laughed as her slim figure crouched down and got through a small opening while some of the other larger boys and some girls were having a hard time finding an opening large enough for them to get through. Finally arriving to a space that she could not fit through, 'you're so fat, you need to be thin' Ember thought. Climbing up the branches to get on with the course.

_Can you turn my power off?_

Hanji waved excitedly as people past her on the path to the river. Yelling encouragements for those who seemed to be slowing down, the scientist looked down to see two girls (Tiffany and Talia) who had stopped and dropped down to the ground exhausted. 'Looks like we have our first two going back to headquarters, and marks off' she thought with a smile making a note on her paper.

At the river's edge Armin was panting slightly but got in a few paces behind Mikasa, Eren, Jean and Ember. 'I Can Do This' thought the boy as motivation. After an hour and again most people had dropped out of the test due to the strain of the long swim, however Ember and her group of friends were still in the race.

_You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable _

Levi watched as a group of five climbed out of the cold water slowly. He noticed that Cadet Hill was among them. He walked over to them "Are you the only ones left?" he questioned. "Hai, sir" said Armin all of them saluting him. "If you want to have me take you back then stay here, if you want to continue on then go now" he stated. 'She can't possibly want to go on' thought Levi looking at Ember. To his surprise though, Ember gave him a final salute her light blue grey met his one last time before she turned and began slowly jogging forward. Jean, Mikasa, Eren and Armin all formed a line and as she passed by touched her shoulder, as a sign of respect, encouragement, and their trust in her. The Corporal looked on almost wishing that he could join in on the actions of the younger recruits; he felt something different about the girl, finally putting his finger on it, respect, and trust. She had saved his life, and now she was working the hardest he had seen anyone else work, 'she must have someone she really wants to protect' he thought as he walked toward the group of four, getting ready to take them back to Headquarters.

Authors note: Hello people, and thank you so much for the response of this story, it's great to hear from you. First of all, the italics in this chapter are lyrics from Marina and the Diamonds I Am Not A Robot, which I love, it's one of my favorite songs. The lyrics will continue to appear in other chapters and they are here in this story because I feel that they reflect how Ember and Levi feel. Next thing, if you haven't noticed this story is rated M and in the next few chapters I am giving an advance warning for triggers like, cutting and anorexia; also child abuse. Ember and Levi aren't perfect so some scars may show through their exterior at some point. So I thought I would be a good person and let y'all know this stuff, and I promise that some of this will make more sense in future chapters, Thanks guys!


	12. Chapter 12

New day, new chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing on this story! So shall we continue…?

Her legs began to shake as she forced herself forward. The upward slope of the final hill was quit drastic. 'You can't finish this, you're too weak' a snide voice said inside her head; 'go away, I'll prove you wrong' she thought picking up her speed by a small amount.

Trainer Shadis always liked to think that he was better than everyone else. That is why he liked giving the younger recruits tasks he know that they could never complete. He simply enjoyed waiting knowing that one was going to come. After about two hours he had, had enough fun fired the green flair signaling the end of the test, Levi and Hanji flew back to headquarters knowing that everyone had made it to the end of the test. If only Shadis had looked down to see Ember reach the top of the hill; but he didn't he simply flew on into the gathering darkness.

'Isn't there supposed to be someone up here?' questioned the girl, slumping to her knees in frustration and tiredness. Clenching the long green stalks of grass in between her thin fingers, her face was pressed against the cool ground, breathing in its scent, refreshing her mind. 'If you don't start now, your never getting back to base by curfew' thought the girl pushing her feeble form off the wet ground. 'I don't matter if there's no one here, I still need to get back to base' finished Ember slowly walking down to the train at the base of the hill. 'Maybe you'll lose that fat you have finally' she continued putting herself down, trapped in her own thought she failed to see a dip in the trail but certainly felt it when she hit the ground. 'Damn' she thought slowly standing up. Her ankle buckled from pain. 'Must have pulled something' she said to herself as she slowly began to jog again, ignoring the pain, now she was focusing solely on the trail.

Levi was walking back to his office when he encountered Shadis, "Wonderful test don't you think, some of these recruits are doing well, from what I saw today" stated the man. "Yes especially Cadet Hill, I can't believe she made it to the end" the Captain said in an emotionless. "Cadet, which cadet? No one made it to the end" laughed the older man. "You mean that she didn't make it to the end?" questioned Levi in a slightly higher pitched voice. "Of course no one made it, and no one ever will, I only stay there for the fun of it" stated the man looking down at Levi questioningly. "She would have made it, I recommend that you put a little more faith in these recruits, especially in one named Cadet Hill" Levi stated looking up at the man in scorn before running in the other direction. He came across the group of friends that he had transported back earlier walking toward their dorms. "You Brats, get the hell over here" he shouted at them. Hearing this, all four of them ran over to him and saluted. He brushed off the gesture quickly, "Have any of you seen Cadet Hill?" he snidely asked. All of them shook their heads indicating that they had not. 'I need to get back out there, and find her' Levi thought to himself. He knew all too well that the surrounding area was dangerous at night. Running into the darkness when he reached the tree line he shot into the air using his three dimensional maneuvering gear.

Ember was now beginning to fall asleep whilst she was slowly moving her feet forward, shaking greatly from the cold that had set in hours ago. She walked past a sign post that meant she would soon be passing by town. Passing by a group of very drunk men who appeared to be heading back to their homes. "You look very cold honey, sure you don't want to come to our house" they called out at her. 'Defiantly drunk' she thought continuing on trying to make herself move faster. "Now don't be like that with us, just ignoring, nobody does that" one called out running and grabbing her hand and pulling her slightly back" "Do not touch me" she responded with anger pulling away and now slightly running from them. "But it's our job to make sure your safe" he shouted out in anger, because the girl had rejected him. Now all of them were nodding their heads in agreement and started circling in on her. Ember now being surrounded took up her classic fighting stance raising her fists.

The first man jumped at her but he missed because of the fact that he was so drunk. The next managed to get near the girl but was met with a foot in the face as Ember did a high round about kick. Now seeing this three of the grimy men charged her at once. They got ahold and held very tightly. Whilst two held her arm the other knocked her feet from under her making her stand on her knees. He then grabbed her waist and forcefully kissed her. He began to undo her pants, ripping them off to show her short like undergarment. He also began tearing off her shirt, and then he stopped for a moment to look at what he thought of the beauty before him. He leaned down once more to kiss her shaking form, and this is where his mistake was made. As he got closed Ember head butted him then hit him in the groin. Crippling the man for a few seconds she took the opportunity and stood up, kicked the man in front of her in the head. Doing a backflip that twisted the other men's arms, who then let go; Ember knocked there feet from under them then also kicked there head, knocking then out cold. "Never let your guard down" she muttered looking at her work. She turned on her heel however when she heard a slow clap behind her. "Very good" stated a man that must have been the leader of the group smiling at her. His teeth were rotten and decayed. I can't wait to break you, to see you submit. He stacked toward her, his anticipation for what he was going to get fueled him on. Ember again got into the basic fighting stance, ready for the man. 'He's going to get what, he want; your very tired' whispered the voice in her head, 'just give up already' it said. "I will never give up" Ember hissed to the voice out loud.

"What's that love?" questioned the man moving toward, just as he was about to reach her, he gave out a spluttering sound and sunk to the ground on his knees. Levi stood behind him, his bloody sword out. He kicked the man to the dirt and placed his foot on the side of his head. "Unfortunate, having to use my blades on people, the blood doesn't evaporate" stated the Captain raising the blade again, ready to strike a fatal blow. "Corporal, no" sighed the girl who was now on her knees from exhaustion. Levi looked down to her inquisitively. "I've seen enough violence for one night" she stated. Levi looked back to the man then pushed his sword into the man's leg. He emitted a shrill scream and begged for mercy but Levi simply walked over him to Ember. Helping the fallen girl to her feet he leaned her against his chest, holding tightly to her so she would not fall. He then lifted the Cadet into his arms and stalked past the man who was pinned to the ground by the sword. "The Military Police will be here in the morning, I assure you" He spat down to the man on the ground; with that Levi flew into the air with his charge in his strong arms.

For a minute there was silence before Levi asked "What did they do to you" "Nothing, they did nothing" she stated as her teeth chattered against the wind. "How was that nothing, they hurt you, did they do anything else" he asked again angrily. She shifted slightly "No nothing like that, but I have a feeling that's what they were going to do" she stated with a tiny raise of pitch in her voice. "We are to talk about this later Cadet" Levi stated as they reached the headquarters of the military. He walked up to a door and called out "Hey glasses, get our here." Hanji came out and was about to ask what he wanted when he was Ember. "God what happened?" she blurt out. Levi glared at her, silencing any further questions. He turned still carrying the girl as he ascended the stair case. By now many of the younger recruits had seen the three and were talking in shushed voices between themselves. Hanji opened the door to the infirmary and let the Captain in first. He set Ember down on a bed and strode back over to the scientist. "Make sure she's okay" he said without emotion; however she knew what Levi meant, _make sure she's okay physically and mentally_, Hanji knew that Levi was bad at expressing feeling so he often left that type of work up to her. "Uh, and I want her to be a dinner" he stated as he walked out of the room. 'okay, so I'll make this fast then' thought Hanji sighing, as she turned and faced the girl with a smile.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you like this new chapter, please review, you know I love it when you do. So on with the story then…

Ember looked up slightly frightened as Hanji walked to her bedside and sat down. "So, you really made it to the end of the test then?" asked the girl with glasses. The younger girl breathed a sigh of relief then said "I thought you were going to ask me how I felt" "Well sorry to ruin your relaxed mood, but how are you?" inquired Hanji looking at her rather ashamed at having to ask the girl the question. "You're not serious are you? I'm alright if you must knew, I feel no different than normal" Ember detached voice averting her eyes from the scientist's. "No wonder Levi thinks you're going to go far, you sound just like him" sighed Hanji, getting up and walking over to the supply cabinet. Grabbing a few bandages and some medical alcohol she headed back to her patient. After about ten minutes Ember was all patched up.

The pair of girls entered the dining hall awkwardly; catching a good amount to attention from the rest of the people in the room. Ember hobbled on one foot as Hanji supported her to were Levi normally sat. "What can I get you" she asked the injured girl. "just tea, and thank you Hanji-san" sated the girl in a quiet voice. "No problem" the scientist smiled and skipped across the room to get the girls tea. Ember looked to the Levi as he sat down; just then Hanji came back with the girls drink. "No you don't, have some proper food" said the Corporal pushing a muffin over to the girl. "Well I'm going to leave your two to your lively conversation" said the scientist, who had more work to do in the infirmary.

Amrin, Mikasa, Eren and Jean all walked into the full room, grabbing their food the quartet looked around the hall for an empty seat. Unfortunately the only table empty was the one that Ember and Levi were sitting at. Nobody else dared to disturb the Captain in fear that they would receive more chores in the week. However this group of friends decided that they would chance it to sit with their friend. At first they stood near the table unsure until Levi finally sighed and stated "Fine brats you can sit down." Mikasa gave the girl a slight hug from the side. "So how do you think you did on the test?" Jean inquired. This sparked the conversation and all of the young recruits began discussing how they thought they did; even the Captain threw in a few comments about how he thought some of the other cadets did. 'She's just picking at that muffin' thought Levi as he observed Ember, she was conversing with the people around her and every now and then would pick at her food and put a tiny piece in her mouth and then take a sip of tea. 'I should ask Hanji about this' continued the man.

When the dinner was over Levi went to his office and took this week's list of chores to the hall full of students. Just before he was going to post it he noticed that Ember had stable duty with Victor, he quickly changed the girls chore of the week to have her clean his office instead. Once everyone had seen what they were to do for the week the younger students were dismissed. Eren was holding Ember around the waist to help her get to the girls room. The boy however managed to trip on his own feet and tripped accidently pushing Ember over causing the girl to hiss in pain.

While Eren was profusely apologizing to the fallen girl Levi was sitting in his office completing some paperwork. Talia and Tiffany stood outside the Captain's door awkwardly. Tiffany finally taking up the courage walked over and was about to knock when Talia grabbed her hand and said, "No let's surprise him instead" Tiffany smiled and nodded. Both of them very slowly opened the door and saw the back of Levi's head. The pair slowly tiptoed were they stood behind the seated man. Talia then rushed the man and hugged him from behind. "What the f…" yelled the man pushing up from his chair and turning around quickly. The two girls looked rather shocked and disappointed. "You brats is it, you'll knock next time you enter my room, and stable duty for two weeks for that little stunt" he snapped at them. Talia shrunk down to into the couch, her dream slightly crushed. "Did I say you could sit down" spat the man, the seated girl quickly got back up.

_Ten minutes later _

Reiner walked over to Ember who was now seat listening in a rather bored mood and Eren droned on. "Corporal Levi want's you in his office" stated the boy. "Thanks Reiner, it's alright Eren I think I can make it on my own" stated the girl getting up and slightly hobbling away. When she reached the door Ember knocked and waited.

Levi was still confronting the two insolent girls and their slacking behavior when he heard a knock. "State your name and business" said the man, looking at the two others in the room as if implying that that is how one should enter the room. "Cadet Hill, and you called me here" Levi heard. "Come in" he said. Ember opened the door and walked in and saluted Levi. "Sit down Cadet" the Captain said gesturing to a chair across his desk. "You two brats are dismissed and if I catch you slacking on the chores I gave you, I won't be happy" said Levi staring at them until they left the room. Humanities strongest solider took a seat adjacent from the girl. He stared at her for a few minutes. Many thoughts crossed through the Corporals mind. Sighing he got up and paced the room for a few minutes. Ember could tell that the man was not at ease and asked "Can I help you with something sir?" Levi stood quiet close to her "No I…'wanted to make sure you were okay'… thought I should help you to your room, I don't trust that Jeager kid" said Levi, not fully speaking his mind.

The Corporal wanted to ask the girl because Hanji hadn't said much about her condition, however he couldn't seem to find the right words to say. Instead he did the best he could to show that the girl mattered to him by leading her slowly to her quarters. He had realized that the room adjacent from his was still open, so he decided that the Cadet could stay there. Ember had her hurt ankle raised and was relying on the man next to her to awkwardly hop forward. When the pair got to the stairs Levi looked down at the girl and without a word lifted her off her feet. He looked back down and the girl nodded her consent. In three minutes they arrived at her room; Levi made sure that she got inside safely. Ember turned and whispered "Thank you…Levi" then turned around and softly closed the door.

The Captain walked to his room close by 'I really do need to ask Hanji about her' thought the man'.

'I wonder what motivates the Corporal? Is it possibly the same reason as me' questioned the girl in her mind; suddenly becoming a bit worried for the man. As the very skinny girl sat on her bed and took off her shirt looking down to her arms, which were covered in lacerations. 'Agh..' silently screaming in her mind 'why are you so worthless?' yelled the girl to herself. Getting up the girl found a small knife and tears began to stream down her face as she pushed the small blade against he arm for the first time…


	14. Chapter 14

New chapter guys, how did you like the last one? Please review on this chapter. Also Ember will be back to her badass self very soon, don't worry. So on with the story…

Hanji looked up when Levi walked into her office. The space that she worked in was very different than his own; papers littered the floor and desk, trash was distributed in odd places and the Scientist herself was seated among the mess on the floor. "This is disgusting, do you even attempt to clean up?" questioned the Captain with a look of disgust on his face. "Of course not short stack" stated Hanji getting to her feet, "What do you want Levi?" asked the women taking a seat at her desk. Levi slumped down in the chair across from her. "I just was wondering about that Cadet, do you think she's working herself too hard, I mean she's really skinny" he stated trying to avert his eyes from Hanji's. The scientist smiled slyly and said "Well you know it's a three day weekend and then they have hand to hand combat on Tuesday, and on the next day there are physicals which I will be completing, so…if you want to you can sit in on those, and scare the children even more" smiled Hanji, she was proud of her idea. "Fine" stated Levi after a few seconds of thinking it over, he stood up and walked out the door but turn around to look at the woman "and I'm sending a cadet in here to clean this room" he said, then smiled and left.

Ember mounted her steed with ease and trod out of the stable quickly. The girl looked down at many of the younger cadets who were hugging family members. It was common knowledge that after the first test there was an extended weekend and scores for beginning ranking were posted once they got back. Pulling her left sleeve down of the long shirt to hide the red scars, the girl rode down the road in the cool September air, her scarf whipping behind her. When she arrived at the town she dismounted and stabled her horse and walked to the familiar building where she had spent most of her childhood. As she entered the sound of music relaxed her and she lightly ran down the hall to get to stretch class on time.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin all walked down the street feeling a little sad seeing all of the other cadets with their families. So they all linked their arms over each other's shoulders in comfort as they continued to walk. They had all received a bit of money and were going to do some shipping together. The trio walked out of a café holding mugs of hot chocolate when they ran past Levi, whom they saluted. He did the same and continued on; he was rather annoyed because he had just come from the Military Police, 'They are such lazy idiots' he thought. The superior officers of the Military Police always thought themselves better than those of the Scouting Legion. 'They've never even seen or fought a titan' he thought to himself as he gripped the reports that he had been given to complete. Levi walked down the cobblestone path but stopped and turned when he saw the building that he had just past. The sign read Ballet Dance Academy, intrigued he stepped inside. He was a bit taken aback, the front room had a slight desk with a woman behind it, but mainly he noticed all of the girls. Some were seated putting on leg warmers or pointe shoes, other were running down the hallway already late for a class. The captain notice how all of the girl were very boney looking. He was used to females being thin but not this thin. There were only a few people in the military that could be considers big, but they were generally in the Stationary Guard regiment.

"How can I help you Captain Levi?" asked the woman at the desk. "I was just wondering if I could just watch a class or something, I have never seen what this type of dance is like" he said with his deadpan stair. The older looking lady looked at him for a moment with her eye brow raised but thought 'he is Humanities Strongest Solider, it can't hurt to have him look at a rehearsal, but it is rather odd.' "Angelina" the women motioned a young girl to her. "Take Captain Levi to studio A" she stated. The girl nodded and began walking down the long hallway. Reaching the end the pair continued up a small stair case; they then went to the passage was that led to the left. Once they reached the end the girl went through a doorway and Levi followed her. Angelina had stopped and so did the Corporal, the girl was on her tip toes looking through a large window that was above her eye level. Levi went as well and saw the inner classroom. "Why are they just standing around?" He inquired looking down at the girl. "Well right now Madam Liaser is talking to the two girls that are competing for the principal role of Swan Lake, right now they're doing an understudy from our old principal dancer" Levi nodded his head saying that he understood. He began tapping his foot getting a little bored. The girl looked up at him "This is a rehearsal, I'm really sad that our _real _principal is gone; she was really nice to me and a wonderful dancer, I want to be just like her. I am really happy that she is visiting today, her friend said she joined the military, she's so brave…" Levi listened with interest as the young girl rambled on. 'What are you doing here?' a voice questioned in his head 'I just want to see what it's like, this life' Levi answered his own question. His thoughts were interrupted when the girl yelled and pointed "there she is" Levi looked up; it was Ember. The voices in the room rose and the Squad Leader could hear what they were saying.

Inside the room Ember plied in front of the teacher. "It's good to have you back Ember, even if it's just for a visit" said the woman, "Now, Alicia and Bonnie are both in a place where they could possibly take the role but I want you do dance it. You're the only one who can do it properly all the way through. You two watch her, try and get this down because she is going to be watching you after to see that you've done it right" stated the woman. Music began to play as the pianist began the piece of music. Waiting eight counts and Ember began to dance the variation of the Black Swan.

One thing that Levi did notice was that in the room the Cadet was the skinniest in the room, she almost made some of the other girls look large.

"*Sautar" yelled the women to Ember who was now leaping lightly. The teacher clapped keeping the girl on tempo. Ember finished the routine ending holding a third arabesque on pointe. Some of the girls clapped while others had their arms crossed as if thinking that they could do the combination. The other two girls attempted the corrio, but their attempts almost made the Captain laugh, 'They can't do it at all, like she can' he thought. Ember and the teacher after had a hushed conversation in French, after that the class exited the room.

Ember left the room and her eyes fell upon her superior, she walked over to him and saluted "Hai sir" she stated. "I don't need you for anything Cadet, I passed the building and decided to see what this lifestyle is like" he said as they walked down the hall. "I hope that you found out what you wanted Sir" she stated looking up at him. "You speak French?" he questioned her, "Very limited, my teacher thought I should as that I spent all my time here" she stated statically. "I'll see you on Tuesday Corporal" she said, the girl turned into what looked like the changing room, saluted him and then entered the room. Levi walked out of the building only now realizing how hard a life this must have been for the younger solider, 'This must have been where she learned her discipline' the thought walking down the street.

Ten minutes later the young ballet dancer exited the building, doing a double take when someone called out in a voice she knew. "Hey bitch, it's been a while, dad wants to see you" Ember turned and was met with a punch to her stomach that sent her back against the stone wall. John the girls step brother grabbed her by the wrist and tore her away from the Academy and down a dark alley way… To be continued

*Sautar means to jump in French.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the reviews, I really love them, and your ideas for the story, keep them coming! I do have a question to ask you guys, Do y'all think that I should title the chapters or not? Authors note at the end as well. So on with the story then…

Ember slightly fell out of the dingy apartment, and stumbled farther away from the door. She disregarded the searing pain in her back which was now covered in welts from a belt her step father had. It was early in the morning and the girl hoped to get a new jacket to cover up her now tattered shirt. She entered a shop and purchased a brown sweater. She then went to the stables and got her horse Comanche and rode back to the Military Headquarters. The girl knew full well that her extended family would not miss her and that they would not be up for hours still due to the large amount of alcohol they had drunk last night.

The girl arrived at her destination in under fifteen minutes; firstly she let her horse loose in the pasture for them, then went to her room; changed into a tank top and leggings and headed to the obstacle course to give it a run.

Ember had her back turned as Levi arrived at the course. He was about to join the Cadet in a workout but stopped for a moment. Looking a little closer he noticed the back of the girl's shirt, at first he had just thought that the girl's shirt was pink, but he noticed with closer observation that it was blood seeping through her shirt. Narrowing his eyes he shouted "Cadet Ember get the hell over here" She dropped down from a pull up and turned around facing the Captain, annoyed that she hadn't noticed her superior earlier. Ember walked toward the man and saluted "Hai Sir" she stated looking up at him. "Come with me Cadet" he turned on his heel and led the girl to the infirmary. When they were both in the room he said in a deadpan voice "take of your shirt and lay down." While the girl did this he went to the storage closet and grabbed some supplies. He turned to find Ember laying with her back up, on the low bed closest to him, her back facing his direction. Ember heard footsteps coming in her direction which stopped once he was standing next to her.

Levi first took some anti-infection cream and applied it to her red and slightly bloody back. He saw now that it was long welts that littered her back. He almost cringed when he began to rub down her spine because he could feel and see her backbone, this just felt shaky knowing that he was feeling her bones. When he rubbed her shoulders she slightly flinched from pain that was the rawest area. "Sit" up," said the Corporal, Ember did so and let the man wrap her chest in sterile bandages, he took care to go over her sports bra up until her shoulders. Once that was done he went grabbed another roll of bandages and walked to face her. He grabbed her wrist and turned her palm up to see the scars on her left arm. Neither of the two said anything as he wrapped up her arm. 'Why am I _glad_ that Hanji isn't here to do this?' Levi questioned himself 'Perhaps it is due to the fact that I actually get to see how she is without Glasses chiming in, and maybe I know where her strength comes from' his thoughts continued. He unlike Hanji said nothing about the scars because if he had rolled his sleeve up farther he would see his own fading scars.

It bothered him, when people said that scars and cutting was wrong, he knew it was fucking wrong, but he also knew how it felt to have so much pain and have no other place to show that then on yourself. He was known to be emotionless, heartless, because of this he had learned to bottle the feeling he had. He had seen to many deaths of friends and comrades to just crack a smile at anything. He could see the same thing in the girl sitting in front of him. He had finished with her arm but stayed where he was look straight into her pale grey eyes, and she did the same. The two almost mirrored each other. Sighing he put his hands on either side of Ember's head "What happened last night?" he asked. The girl's eyes had widened slightly, "My stepdad's" she said very quietly, hardly above a whisper. He took his hands away from her head. "You don't have to stay there you know" he said looking at her "I'm always here, if you need a place to stay" he really was almost always at the headquarters as that he had little other places to go. "Now come on, I'm going on a run, you coming" he said getting up and heading for the door. Ember smiled slightly getting up and running out the door after the man, slipping on a shirt just before she left the door. "A place to stay" the repeated the words in her mind, feeling strange warmth inside her toward Levi.

The man waited for one moment for Ember knowing she would come with him. He was already used to her being at his side…

Authors note. Okay guys, in this chapter I know I made it seem like having a bony back is bad, I need to say that everybody is different, at one time I was seriously underweight and the thing my friends pointed out the most was my back bones. If you have a boney back naturally then good for you, I don't mean to put that in a bad light. Some of the issues in this story are parallel to my life, I just thought I should tell you that. Thank you everyone for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, thank you for all of your great support, it really makes me happy and love to write. So shall I say, let's continue with the story…

Ember and Levi were making fast progress on the trail to the town nearby, after the first few miles the Corporal had started to speed up, just to push the girl a little, whenever he did this she simply looked at him and almost smiled him and speed up a bit faster. It was now almost a competition. They were now going very fast and approaching the small village. Ember looked over and saw that the grey eyes of her superior were once again challenging her. Taking that they would have to slow down once they arrived at the streets full of people Ember took this as her last chance to have a bit of fun with the man; so she went full out.

The wind flew past the girls face; loving the feeling she spread her arms closed her eyes and speed up even more. Levi was now actually having trouble keeping up with Ember whose speed was very fast. The girl did get to the town and slowed down to allow Levi to catch up. 'How can she run that fast?' questioned the man. Entering the village the pair had to endure the stares that the town folk gave them but they also received many looks from cadets enjoying their short freedom of the military lifestyle. Ember got an especially vicious look from Talia who appeared to be with her entirely blond family. The girl running simply rolled her eyes and kept in stride with Levi.

Half way thought the town and Ember stopped when John stepped into the road. Levi also stopped once she did, the girl walked up to the taller man, Levi stayed back to give her some space, but close enough to hear their conversation. 'Wonder if this is the bastard that hurt Ember?' questioned the Corporal cracking his knuckles unconsciously.

"Don't you dare leave like that again you little gutter rat!" he chided Ember. "Yeah, I may have been from the underground, but at least I'm heading in the other direction, unlike you, who is running in the direction of the underground, I say two years and your there" laughed out the girl in a harsh way. "How dare you little rat" said the boy raising his fist and swinging. Sighing the girl defected the badly aimed punch and twisted her _brother's _arm and kneed him in the chest. "I'm done with you treating me like shit, go run back to daddy and tell him that for me" she said rising up on her toes to try and be a little bit taller. The boy for a moment stepped back in fear, and then chuckled. "You wouldn't dare go against me" he stated walking up to her. "Try me" said the girl in a solemn voice looking up at him from her fighting stance. John faced her and made an attempt to take the shorter, younger girl down. After a minute of light brawling Ember gave a great undercut and swept her feet under the man who fell with a huff to the hard cobble stoned ground; after this she turned on her heel and walked away. Levi now gritted his teeth, 'so he was one of the people that hurt her' he contemplated. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that the man was about to attack Ember from behind.

Levi jumped into action, tackling the man and punching in the head, giving him a bloody nose and slip lip. "I don't believe in getting revenge from behind, or hitting women. You made a stupid mistake messing with one of my soldier's, we fend for our own." After this statement John was knocked unconscious. The Captain strode to Ember, placing his arm over her shoulder and the pair continued down the street. "Thanks" she said nodding her chin up a bit, to this the Captain simply "Tch'ed"

John got to his feet a few minutes later and rubbed his sore chin. Walking over to one of the by standers that had witnessed the encounter and inquired "Who was that guy?" to which the man responded with a laugh "Wow you don't know, that was Levi Ackerman." 'Levi Ackerman, I'll make him pay for this insult' thought John turning to return home.


	17. Chapter 17

I love this cool weather guys, it's so refreshing! Enjoy the lovely weather and thanks for reading and reviewing. So on with the story…

Walking down the street Ember noticed how Levi often pulled her onto other side paths when there were large groups of people coming up ahead. They would have kept on doing this unless someone had called out saying "Hey Ember wait up" The girl sighed looked at the Corporal and turned around. "Ember" shouted Angelina giving her a hug, her small arms wrapping around the girls legs. "You ditching class squirt? Did you let her do this Alicia?" Ember, her eyes going up to the other girl who had her arms crossed over her chest and her hips to one side. She had accompanied the younger girl into the inner portion of the city. "Oh come on Hill, we all know that you were the only one with perfect attendance" stated Alicia rolling her eyes. "Don't get them started too young, what can I do for you two?" inquired staying upbeat for the little tyke still attached to her. "I got the spot for Black Sawn, Madam Liaser said I was going to wear your costume from last year but I can't seem to get into it, and I was wondering if you would try it on again and show me how it should look properly" she said this and did her best attempt at _a 'please help me' _face. "You don't need to give me that face Alicia, of course I will help you, and did you bring the costume with you?" she inquired. Alicia breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes I did" she said smiling and handing Ember a bag. "I'm sorry about the glass I really didn't mean it" said Alicia as the group walked to nearby empty building. "Maybe you don't now but I guarantee you did back then, but honestly it doesn't matter I got the part anyway last year, maybe if you had practiced instead of trying to ruin my chances you may have gotten the part" stated the girl with a slight exhalation of breath that Levi thought may have been a laugh. "So what's going on in studio lately?" asked the Ember. "Well let's say I'm glad I didn't get that part last year, it's a hell of lot of work, seventeen hours a day, and how did you do it? Other than that, I'm worried, you were the best we had, you should see the state of things now, and all our new kids are awful" She stated.

They reached the empty room and Ember went in to put on the costume. Levi had not planned on this but he was happy for the delay, he had a load of reports he needed to write about the current state of the recruits and class rankings to work on. All of these things he did not look forward to very much, so he decided to stick around and wait for Ember. He also unconsciously stayed because he was worried to leave her alone in case Victor or her abusive step family. Unfortunately for him a group of people had come around the corner and noticed who he was. They were young and wanted to gawk at him so he quickly made a dash for the door of the empty building.

Ember quickly turn her back when Levi entered the room, she had just finished putting on her tights and slipped on the tutu. The girl said nothing and Levi put his back to the door and slid down it slowly. The girl put on the top to the outfit and hooked up the back. She walked to Levi and extended her hand which he took and stood up. Opening the door Ember allowed Angelina and Alicia to enter the room. "Okay, so the tutu goes on up to the hips and should extend out straight, you can hang it upside-down to help, and the top you need to hook all the way up so that it fits tightly, this has gotten a tad large on me but it should make your torso end in a v shape" listed Ember to the other older girl. "That's the problem the tutu doesn't fit, it irritates my waist and the top wrinkles in a weird way, it doesn't look flattering at all" said Alicia with a heave of air. "What size are you?" asked Ember flatly. "Two" said the girl shyly. "This doesn't fit you, that's all" stated Ember shrugging "go to Ms. Kendrick and ask her to fit you into another version of this custom" finished Ember. "Aw, this one is so pretty, didn't Madam Liaser have it specially made for you?" asked Alicia. "Yes, she did, none of the other's fit" said the girl in the military smiling slightly. Angelina tugged of the tutu and said "Please do the dance" she pleaded. "Alright Angi, but just one, I have other things to do, which one do you want me to do?" "The Italian version please" replied the little girl jumping up and down. "Alright move back, I don't want to kick you" stated Ember walking to the center of the room and getting into position. All of them watched as the girl danced around the room, turning and doing the shanay turns quickly and on time, Alicia was envious when Ember raised her leg higher than ninety degrees when she did the arabesque portion on pointe. The girl finished with a flare and threw her arms back looking up. "Bonnie is never going to do that" whispered out Alicia. "Bonnie got this one?" inquired Ember. "If you can say that, hers doesn't look anything like that" finished Alicia. "Hey get this little one back to evening class alright and if there is still a crowd out there knock on the door once, okay" stated the short haired girl. "Thanks so much Ember, come visit alright" said Alicia heading to the door with the younger girl holding her hand. "No problem Al, I'll visit when I can" replied the girl. After two seconds the knock came and Ember turned her head to look at her superior that she was surprise was still there. The girl quickly changed cloths and both walked to the door. "Ready to run out of here Cadet?" asked Levi. "Hai Heichou" said Ember. He opened the wooden door and both ran out past the crowd.

In twenty minutes the pair reached military headquarters the two walked slowly and conversed as they went. "What did that older girl mean by the glass?" inquired Levi. "Oh it's just a trick to put shards of glass into the pointe shoes of a girl you want to be out for a while" stated Ember as if it was no big deal. "Doesn't that hurt?" asked the Captain?" "Yes, but it doesn't really matter, I got the part any way, the blood looked pretty bad for a while though stated the girl. They had now reached their rooms and Levi said "See you later this evening Cadet" he then turned stepped into his room. Ember did the same…

I know that nothing really happened in this chapter, if I have time I will try and write a short chapter tomorrow with more interaction between Ember and Levi! Till the next time folks…


	18. Chapter 18

Bonus weekend chapter, please enjoy, so on with the story…

Ember had just finished with a warm shower and dressed in comfortable cloths, black leggings and her favorite green colored jacket. She walked outside into the refreshing air, it had rained while it she and the Captain were out at the base and the refreshing sent filled her mind. She felt a strong breeze hitting her from the north she let it lead her to the tree line. Ember was a bit intrigued when she arrived there, finding what looked like a trail that had not been used for a long time. Letting her interest peak she followed it for ten minutes taking in the beautiful scenery as she went, the way the closing light hit the trees and reflected an orange and pink glow. Suddenly the trees disappeared and the girl found herself in a beautiful meadow. Trees surround it on all sides except for the small trail opening. On the other side there was a much larger tree that looked perfect for climbing, the girl walked over to it and sat against it for the moment. The glass was a lovely shade of green and there were small buds of flower that she could see would bloom soon. 'I wonder if this tree was here before the Titans came to be. There is so much beauty here Lord' thought the girl. Suddenly Ember became quiet tired and stopped leaning on the tree instead she lay down on the cool grass breathing in the scent, closing her eyes for what she planned of a minute…

Levi walked out of his office and looked around for Ember, he had expected to see her before this late at night but whenever he was out of his room or office she was nowhere to be found. He first looked to the course and was luck to notice that a patch of grass was disturbed heading to a trail that he knew well. Going on a hunch he followed the trail and when he reached the clearing his eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Ember. She was on her side her slender arm gracefully placed over her chest her palm facing up. Her bangs framing her face as gravity pulled them to nearly touch the ground. Leaves crunched as he walked to her side.

Ember turned on her back as her sleep was slowly disturbed by a noise, opening her eyes and she was met with the sight of the stars shining overhead. Levi sat down next to her as she sat up, looking at him with her beautiful eyes that shone in the moon light. "I see you found my secret spot Cadet, should I tell you that this place is for me alone?" he inquired looking at her. "I'm sorry I didn't know Captain" she said looking down feeling ashamed for having trespassed on a place that was special to him alone. "it doesn't matter Cadet, I doubt that this place would stay hidden forever, I'm rather glad it was you who found it and not some other brat" he stated looking up into the night sky. "I found this place when I first came to the military, I had lost some people, left the base and found myself here" he stated revealing a surprising amount about his past to the girl. "Looking up, sometimes I think I can feel it, the earth, moving, spinning thousands of miles beneath my feet" stated Ember also looking to the stars, "* I feel like my dreams are like the stars, when I finally get to them they're all burned out, dead" she said putting her head in her hands. "You've hell of a lot to still do Cadet, leave those thing that hurt you behind, I find it hard to dwell on the past" stated the man in response rolling up his sleeve to show red scars that were fresh, "But even I have a hard time not looking back he said averting his eyes. 'She's like me, she will understand' Levi said to himself. He found that in her presence he felt that he could tell her things the no one else could understand, because of the way he felt around her. Because he trusted her. "No somehow the past does seem to haunt you, I try my best to block out the worst voices" she said also rolling up her sleeves to show her own new scars.

They both understood and again looked to the beautiful stars the shown above them. They both knew that each one of them was already so scarred that hiding it was the only way to look close to normal, and that after so much suppression at one point or another the mask was going to crack and the real person was inside; however, unconsciously they had both let their masks down when they were around each other. Let's go brat, it's getting late" said Levi and helping Ember up.

Levi was in his office when he heard a soft tap on his door. "Heichou" called out Ember. "Come in Ember" he stated looking up from the stack of ranks that he just had started. Ember walked in with two cups of tea, she set one down for the man and was turning to leave to let the man work but he grabbed her writ "Sit down, Hill" he stated in his classic monotone voice. She did as he said and took a seat across from him. He tried a sip of the tea and was surprised that is was actually quite good. "You make this stuff better than Gren" (Gren is the cook" he meant this as a compliment. Ember leaned back and continued to drink her tea as did he, as he worked on the ranks. "Go to bed brat" Levi stated as he noticed the girl's eyes began to droop. "Shadis wanted me to tell you that your helping with hand to hand tomorrow, so get some sleep, I have no idea what that means by the way" he said. Ember rolled her eyes and took his empty cup and her own. "Night Corporal" she said to which he grunted as a reply.

Levi's next paper to work on had the name Ember Hill, first thing he did was put rank, number one, then he began filling out what he thought about her performance, and the night wore on…

Badass Ember and Levi to return in the next chapter! Ya'll ready for hand to hand combat? Please review, and give me ideas I love them!


	19. Chapter 19

Hurray for the three day weekend everyone, enjoy the time doing something you enjoy, thanks for reading and reviewing guys. So on with the story…

Ember was walking outside with Mikasa and Sasha, she was listening to what the two and done on their long weekend, Mikasa had hung out with Eren and Armin and Sasha had managed to eat everything that her parents had put in front of her. At that moment trainer Shadis approached the group. "Ah Cadet Hill, I was hoping to find you, we seem to be shorthanded for training, Erwin was supposed to be here but he seems to be bogged down with paperwork. So can you give us a hand with hand to hand?" He questioned the older girl. "Hai Sir" she said saluting. "Fine, I'll let you know the details as we go to the field" the Trainer said leading the girl away from her friends. Ember turned and shrugged her shoulders at her friends and gave them the _'see you later' _face and continued walking behind her superior with her head held high.

Half an hour later and all of the cadets were at the training field facing Ember, who was on the far left hand side of the people in a line, next was Shadis, then Hanji and lastly a very bored looking Levi. "Now last time the hand to hand combat looked like you were all children just learning to crawl, save a few" said Shadis looking at the recruits, "So I thought that perhaps you shouldn't face each other, instead you should try and take on us" the man gestured to those in a line. "So it's pretty basic stuff, here today" stated Hanji "So form four lines, pick who you want to fight, we go at each other till one of us goes down. Once your down either fight with another cadet that has gone down too or change trainers, now get started!" shouted Hanji enthusiastically. Of course the first in line for Ember to face was Talia, after her there was Tiffany, and Victor. They figured that this was a chance to get back at the girl.

Talia began to advance on Ember, the older girl simply waited for the blond to make a move. Talia finally brought up her courage and made an attempt at a uppercut however the girl ducked the blow and side stepped putting her opponent off balance. Talia turned and charged her again this time trying to use her minimal strength to overpower Ember. The short haired girl took the brunt of the impact. Ember looked at Talia's face smirking to see that the girl was smiling 'Yes finally I'm beating this ugly chick' thought the younger girl smiling. The older girl rolled she eyes, she turned sharply causing Talia to hold on tighter for support; once she did this Ember was able to pick to pick up the other girl and tackle her to the ground. Talia spat on near Embers feet to get the dirt out of her mouth and stood up and walked away sullenly.

Tiffany did not have much of an approach, the girl had found herself ditching classes and training more and more, thus she was not at all prepared strength wise, nor warmed up properly. Needless to say the long black haired girl lasted about one minute. It took two strikes to the stomach and a fist to the side of the face and she was down, she also muttered curses as she went to join her friend. Now with Victor it was a different story, he quite possibly could have over taken the girl with his sheer mass and crushed the fight out of her if only he could get his hands around her, but he couldn't. Ember was flexible and fast, able to let the boy think that he had her right before he missed again. "Come on you little bitch, afraid to face me?" taunted Victor angered that he had not yet got a good hit in. Ember replied to his statement by quickly getting two strikes to the boy's face. She then retreated back hopping on her feet to stay warm. The boy lunged and she dodged again letting the boy skid and charge again. Ember ducked and put a fist to his jaw making his neck snap back slightly. This continued for about a minute more until Victor began to slow down his energy now waning. Because of this Ember was at full advantage and was able to do a high round about kick which knocked Victor down to the ground in defeat.

The girl was actually happy to see that she was next to face Annie; 'for once it's going to be an even match' thought Ember nodding to Annie that she was ready. This match lasted a few minutes longer but Ember did take down the gifted fighter in the end. "Right, so don't hesitate when you do the backlash, which caused you to have to recalibrate and go into the crossover to quickly, be sure of your actions before you make them, you can always feign back if you need to" corrected Ember, so that next time Annie fought she would not make the same mistakes again.

This lasted for about thirty more minutes until most of the cadets looked really beat and some of the instructors even. Hanji for instance had been taken down about five times and looked dusty and tired; Shadis also was looking very hot and sweaty, after all he was an older man. The only people looking still clean and not exhausted were Ember and Levi. Most of the students were sat on the ground and someone who sounded exactly like Connie said "I want to see Ember and Corporal Levi, fight" Now no one really could say that evening when asked how it happened but somehow everyone else seemed keen on the idea and they started chanting "Fight, fight, fight" Hanji was also very excited to see this and pulled the two into the center of the field. Both looked around them and saw that there was no way they were going to leave to shower unless they fought.

Everything froze for two seconds, as if in slow motion the two could hear the chanting of the crowd in the back of their minds, and then they ran. If you asked anyone of the Cadets of officers present they wouldn't say it was a fight, they would say it was a battle. Both charged each other at first Ember moved faster and Levi was ready with a fist, the girl slid down to the ground just in time to avoid the blow. Now it was Levi's turn to jump back from being tripped to the ground by Embers leg which shot out while she was down. To Levi's credit he did get in the first solid hit, but the subordinate managed to kick Heichuo in the side. The way they moved was like they were dancing to music that no one else could hear. This fight was lasting almost seven minutes and both were starting to feel a bit worn down. However they refused to show it. Two more minutes and Ember had a bruise to the side of her face and her knuckles were beginning to turn purple and bleeding; and Levi, he was sporting a split lip and bruised left ribcage. Finally seeing her advantage Ember noticed that Levi was taking a step forward, timing it perfectly the short haired girl did her signature round about kick but added some flare and did it turning. The force to the left side of Levi's face sent the short man to the ground, the breath knocked out of him slightly.

He closed his eyes tightly and released a groan. He opened his eyes to see the light blue grey eyes of Ember. Sweat dripping down her neck, she was breathing hard. She almost had a look of worry on her face; as if she was surprised that she took down the man, afraid that she had won. Levi smirked, to get a mild form of revenge he moved his left leg to the side causing the short haired girl to fall forward. Had she not pushed herself in the other direction she would have fallen on top of the Captain, instead she fell on her side, hissing when her body made contact with the girl ground. Levi turned his head and followed the slim girl as she turned over and pushed her body up. His eyes went to her face and he mutter "Shit" as he saw red starting to trickle down her left temple. Ember got to her knees and then stood up, extending her hand, which he took.

"Is there something the matter Heichou?" she asked because he was still staring at her. She followed his eyes up placing a hand to her temple and seeing that it was red. She shrugged her shoulders and tore a strip of fabric off the bottom of her shirt and wiped off the sticky warm liquid that had made its way to her defined cheekbone. "You need a shower Cadet, your filthy" said Levi snapping out of his daze and glaring at the other children that stood dumbstruck in a circle, so that they could see the fight. The Captain placed his arm over Embers shoulder and walked towards the headquarters one look from Levi and Ethel (one of the soldiers in the 104th trainee group) squeaked ran to get out of his way so as not to obstruct their paths.

"Wow" muttered Hanji, a minute later; nobody really knew what to do so they just stayed. Finally Shadis cleared his throat and said "That's enough for today, go cleanup for dinner" With that everyone dispersed everyone talking amongst themselves lively. Shadis on the other hand almost jogged to his office to write a report on the girl…


	20. Chapter 20

_Indeed the world is full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater ~ J.R.R. Tolkien. _Happy readings, and feel free to review, so on with the story…

At dinner that evening the room was abuzz with chatter. Ember and her friends were discussing the events of the day. However all eyes went to Commander Erwin when he entered the room. He walked down from his office upstairs and posted a sheet of paper on the notification board, then turned and spoke in a clear voice saying "Now, I have just put up the preliminary rankings for your group, if your unhappy for the position that you are at then I suggest that you work a bit harder in the coming weeks, the officers will update the list every nine weeks are so. After you finish eating I recommend you go to bed" stated the blond haired man, who then went and sat down next to Levi and Hanji.

Most people had already finished with their food so there was a swarm toward the bulletin board, the list read as such

_Ember Hill_

_Mikasa Ackerman _

_Reiner Braun _

_Bertholdt Fubar _

_Annie Leonhardt _

_Eren Jaeger _

_Jean Kirschtein _

_Marco Bodt _

_Sasha Blaus _

_Conny Springer_

The list continued on to all one hundred and seventy two cadets however most just looked at the top ten and either envied them or were glad at their friends good ranks. Ember was congratulated by Conny, Jean, Armin and Eren, before she had even seen her score. 'How did you even get that score, you don't deserve it at all' a voice sneered in her head, berating herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone spoke near her. She turned her head to see Commander Erwin leaning against the wall. "Sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if you knew who Cadet Hill was?" he inquired. "Commander Sir" saluted the girl "I'm Cadet Hill Sir" she replied. "I'm very pleased to meet you Cadet, I've heard some great things about you" he stated smiling. "It's an honor sir to meet you" she stated. "Have a pleasant evening cadet" said Erwin who was going to return to his office.

Ember was going to join the other female cadets who had a high ranking so that they could talk about what they thought about their, and the other recruits scores. The girl walked outside the dark evening and passed one of the outer hallways that lead to the interior of the complex, when she was passing by this she was called to look in the other direction. It was her former roommates, Ember was slightly confused as to what they wanted but it soon became apparent that they were just a diversion as that Victor jumped out from the darkened alleyway and grabbed her from behind.

Thirty minutes later Levi was walking to his office when he heard the slight sounds of a struggle. He put his back to the wall and heard someone say "Ouch, that hurt, you bitch, Victor hold her tighter so she can't kick us." Upon hearing this Levi moved into action stepping out from behind the wall and tackled Victor to the ground, thus he younger boy released Ember. The battered girl looked up to see Levi beating the shit out of Victor. She looked up to see Talia and Tiffany frozen in place, it seemed their plan had not quit gone as planned. Ember rose to her feet stretching her arms cracking her neck and knuckles at the same time. Within two minutes the three that had started beating the girl were now on the ground. Ember hadn't hurt the two girls too bad, they would simply be very sore the next day, but Victor looked pretty poorly. "Come on Ember, let's get out of here" whispered Levi. The two left together. He escorted her to Mikasa's room; outside the door they could already hear the girlish chatter coming from inside. The door was opened and a cheer erupted when Ember was seen. She saluted Levi for the last time that night and her left. Hiss thoughts a jumble of work to be done, and about the girl that was now top of the class…


	21. Chapter 21

_"In time, in time they tell me, I'll not feel so bad. I don't want time to heal me. There's a reason I'm like this" ~ China Mieville. _Hello everyone! Have a lovely weekend, hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing. So then, on with the story…

Now that scores had been posted everyone tried to act normal but a definite change could be told among the cadets, those who had been higher ranked especially those in the top ten were now segregated, called "the gifted, the smart ones" or other similar titles. The same applied for those of lower rank. The top ten now started to be bombarded by others to try and help them. Thus those ten people started to bond due to the pressure put upon them by others. Ember really had no issue in this area because she was already used to a high standard of expectations, and she set her standards for herself perhaps too high.

Today was simply a day of classes for the students, as well as physicals. The students did not know the schedule for the physicals as that some students could try and do anything to prepare for the small test. One example of this would be Talia and Tiffany who yet again ditched class to work out some before to appear in better shape. All the other students went to history class and were randomly called though out the day. Three people were called during the first class including Mikasa, she returned half an hour later but refused to say what she had to do when she was asked loads of questions. It was eleven o'clock when someone called Ember in her advanced tactics class that she shared with Annie, Mikasa, Jean, and Reiner. Getting up the girl lightly left the room. 'She is so beautiful' thought Reiner as Ember walked past him, her head raised high and chin lifted gracefully.

Ember entered the infirmary and was met with a beaming Hanji. "Hey Ember" she said cheerily motioning the younger girl over. "Let's get this over with and you can go back to class" stated the women with glasses; Ember stood where the Scientist told and nodded her head when she noticed Levi standing in the corner. "Right I'm gonna ask you to do some things and then ask some questions and then you're out of here" finished Hanji. The short haired girl again nodded her consent. "Right first things first" said Hanji checking her list, "right, forty push-ups." Completing the them in a good time and proper form without even breaking a sweat. Surprised the girl's superior had her mouth open slightly then snapped out of it "uh, yeah next run twenty laps" she listed. 'I know that I've had everyone else run just ten but I need to see how tired out she will get' she thought to herself. "On it" replied Ember jogging out of the door getting to the railing she didn't slow down she vaulted it flipping to the reverse side and climbed down a pole supporting the upper balcony and started running the laps. "You think that's going to be hard for her glasses, she ran twelve miles with me once" stated Levi who was now standing beside Hanji at the railing, both observing the cadet. "You could have told me that sooner short stack, now I'm just wasting time now" cried the women. However it did not take Ember very long to finish the run, as a matter of fact it took her less time than most of the students took to run the normal amount of laps for the first physical.

"Okay, so you weigh 41 kilograms right? Also your used to this type of training hours, you're not getting overly tired?" inquired Hanji. Ember nodded yes to the first and no to the second two. "Your weight is surprisingly low for someone training so hard, I recommend you put on some, it will do you good. Well last bit you want Levi to leave or stay?" asked the Scientist. "Don't give a damn he can leave if he wants to" stated Ember in an emotionless voice, as she took off her shirt and pants. Hanji took Ember's measurements and showed that the girl could put on her outer clothing again. Which she did then started for the door, Levi stepped out with her nodding to Hanji giving her the _'Tell me what you think later' _face…

To be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone! It's been a bit of a tough week for me, so forgive if this chapter is a little shorter than usual. Please read and Review. So on with the story…

Ember said a quick goodbye to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, the short haired girl the quickly made her way to Levi's office. She arrived there and knocked on the door, waiting for a minute she quietly opened the door to see that the room was empty. Knowing that it was her job to clean the office Ember set down a steaming cup of tea on to the desk on a coaster that was already placed on the dark wood. Observing the room 'This is already spotless, but I'll see what I can do to make it cleaner' she thought. Starting with dusting, going over every square inch; she took extra care when going over the bookcase near the corner of the room. Observing the titles which varied from The Bible to books of prose and novels, finishing with that Ember went on to sweeping. After sweeping out all of the dirt and dust (which there was very little of) she took to cleaning the floor. Scrubbing it down with soap and water then rubbing it away to make it shine.

"Hanji I'm not going to listen to your stories about titans I have reports to do for the Military Police" stated Levi turning and walking briskly to his office so that Hanji could not catch up with him. He opened his door, sun light hit Ember's hair, to shone slightly red as she was on her hands and knees cleaning the floor which glistened in the sun. She looked up slightly as he entered the room. Levi would not admit it but he though she looked very beautiful at the moment. Closing the door, Ember's hair returned to its dark brown color and she turned her chin up "I'm almost done here Corporal, it won't be long until I'm done" she stated. Levi looked around the room and it was spotless, up to even his standards. However he was curious at how far he could push her 'what will make her question authority?' He wondered as he looked down at her. He stepped over and sat on the edge of his desk seeing a cup of steaming tea he took a small sip. Realizing the girl had made it. Ember started to stand and when she did Levi said "What are you doing cadet, this room isn't even close to clean, look at that floor" he said pointing down. "You want to try again" he said in an emotionless voice sitting down and starting a pile of papers. "Sorry it isn't satisfactory Sir" she said then quickly grabbed a fresh bucket of waet and restarted scrubbing the floor.

Half an hour later and Ember was about half way done with her second unnecessary cleaning. "You can go cadet, it looks fine" Levi said holding out the empty tea cup. "Hai Sir" Ember saluted taking his cup and leaving out the door. The man's eyes looked out the window and for a moment saw the cadet go past. Once he was gone he sighed and returned to the stack of papers in front of him…


	23. Chapter 23

So they Happy Halloween or All Souls Day, or Martin Luther Day! Be safe and don't eat a ton of candy, thanks for reading and reviewing on this chapter. So On with the story… (Author's note at the end)

John had been planning his revenge for some time. He could not stand to have someone best him especially in public. He had been called obsessive, and antagonistic, by friends. At this moment he was showing these characteristics by waiting at that moment for someone to tell him the news. However he was growing impatient because the people he was waiting for were taking a long time to arrive.

_Earlier In The Day_

Ember was walking into the showers; she was covered in dirt and sweat because they had just finished hand to hand combat again. Shadis had stated "Until you brats learn how to control your fighting style there is no way that you are going into the air with the three dimensional maneuvering gear. I can't even imagine what accidents would happen if I let that pass." Thus three hours later and they were dismissed. Finishing with the hot shower the girl stepped out to see Talia and Tiffany walk in, and not in good spirits either. "Why are you here freak" Talia chided trying to get Ember to start a fight so they could try and pound her. Sighing the short haired girl just strode past until Talia grabbed her from behind and pushed her against a wall. Still not doing anything Ember just slipped past the girl and went out into the cold air. She looked down to see Corporal Levi leaving the base with a grim look on his face, however she gave it little thought and continued on her way.

_You've been hanging with the unloved kids, who you never really liked and you never trusted _

Armin and Eren were interrupted by Jean as they were making their way to dinner, "Have you seen Ember anywhere ?" he questioned as they continued walking. "Last I saw she was with Annie fighting" stated the blond haired boy, "I saw her with Sasha not that long ago" stated Eren "but we'll be willing to help you find her" he finished. So they all took about five minutes until they found Ember at the top of a tall tree that had a view that overlooked the hills and some of the river. Ember looked down and saw them motioning for her. She made her way down the oak and jumped down to the ground Getting up from her knee and whipping her head to look at them. "What is it guys?" she questioned as she approached the three boys. 'She is so cute' thought both Jean and Armin. When Jean tried to speak he stuttered slightly, "Uh, uh, yeah Commander Erwin wants to speak to you" he finally stated blushing and putting his face down embarrassed. "Thanks, Jean, see you later, I better get over to his office" she said nodding to them and raising her hand then turned away to go to see the commander. "She is so, beautiful" stated Jean. "Yeah" agreed Armin and Eren nodded his head too.

Ember sharply knocked of the wooden door of the Commanders office. "Name and business?" she heard from inside the room. "Cadet Hill, you called me here Sir" she stated in a clear voice. Shuffling was heard and the door was opened and Erwin led the girl in his office. He sat down straightened himself and said "Sit down Hill." The girl did as told and faced him, waiting for what he had to say. "I heard from Levi and Hanji that you lived in the Underground at one point =, is that true?" he questioned. Ember was slightly surprised that he was bringing this up 'why does he care about this' she questioned in her head. "Yes Sir I did" she stated waiting to see where he was going with this topic. "For now this information is confidential, Cadet. Seven hours ago Levi left on a tip given by an unknown source, pertaining to a plot against the military. The only downside is that the meeting place is in the Underground." When he said this Ember leaned forward 'you did not send him down there, please say you didn't send him there' she screamed in her head. She nodded, say continue with the story. "He should have been back by now" whispered Erwin putting his hand to his head. "You're the best Cadet we have ever had, and..." he was slightly lost in how he was going to ask the question and Ember caught on and raised her hand. "Yes" he said looking up at her. "If you would give me permission Sir, I'd like to go and look for Corporal Levi, Sir" she finished. Sigh a breath of release that she had ask him this he responded "Yes Cadet you may, but before you go make sure Hanji fits you with some three dimensional maneuvering gear before you go. I know that you haven't used it before but if you're like Levi, which Hanji says you are, then you should pick it up pretty quickly. Now, if things get rough down there, get out, I don't want you hurt." He stated. Ember got up, and Erwin did as well. He extended his hand and she shook it, knowing that it was an honor to do so; also the Commanders way of saying best of luck. The girl was dismissed and quickly left the room. After the girl left Erwin went down to the small chapel and got onto his knees and began to pray.

Ten minutes later and the short haired girl was riding into the gathering darkness.

_The Next Evening _

Ember had had one meal and six hours of sleep and finally she had arrived at wall Sina. Dismounting the short haired girl handed her horse off to a stable boy, and she walked to the edge of the town. Looking into the dark path that she knew would lead her into the depths of the Underground. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then took the first step into the abyss.

The difference between the outside world and the Underground was enormous, in the Underground people did not look at each other traveling in groups for safer protection, children littered the street as if they were some sick decoration. The grimy exterior of buildings gave an eerie feeling to the streets. It took Ember about half an hour before she heard word of anything to do with Ember. She was on top of a building roof when two very drunk men stumbled out of a bar. One said "Hear the news?" he asked his friend "What ya talking about man" he said in slurred words. "Some dude from the military got taken down by Hale and his gang" he stated, and then slipped on the icy ground, he cursed out loud. The hidden female, she knew where she needed to be. Hale loved to brag about his great accomplishments, which there were very few of. She had gotten into his hide out once and ransacked the place, she doubted that he had changed his hideout; normally he would just have his henchmen kill of beat up those who trespassed.

Ember approached the exterior of the building carefully, walking to the front door she rolled her neck cracked her knuckles and kicked down the door. The ten men inside dropped their drinks and shot out of their seats. "Looks like we have visitor boys, how about we welcome her in. Now, what does a good girl like you want in a place like this?" he questioned. "I've only come for Corporal Levi that's all" she stated in a cold voice. "Crap man, we got played, that dude didn't say that it was Ackerman we were taking out" said one of the thugs. "Shut up man, just shut this bitch up, we'll deal with _him _later." Hale said motioning to his men to move forward. "You made big mistake idiots" she said raising her fists…

_To Be Continued _

Early warning for the next chapter, mention of sodomy, and trigger warnings, so if this disturbs you please don't read it, Thank You Ember H.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I hope you're having a great weekend so far, thanks for reading and reviewing on this chapter, so on with the story…

There was resounding thud as Ember banged Hales head into the wooded table, the man groaned and fell to the ground. "I'll ask one more time, where is the Captain?" the girl said looking down at the man who was coughing. "You never find him" he stated laughing. "That is where you're wrong" she said kicking the man in the head, knocking him out. Tired of hearing his voice, the girl searched the entirety of the downstairs not finding anything of significance. She reluctantly upstairs knew what she was to come across. In the first bedroom she encountered the girl found what she was expecting, girls dressed in revealing clothing longing around. They all looked up and sneered at her, without hesitation in her fiercest voice she said "get out, and never come back." The other girls who had been laughing suddenly stopped. They knew when it was time to get out and they did, quickly. Passing through six bedrooms finally Ember arrived to the last bedroom the most grand, she knew that this was Hales room. Searching desperately around for any clue; finally when she thought that there was nothing less to look for, she noticed it. The book self, there was something wrong with the book self, the ground dipped in the area around its base; and dust filtered down in steaks around it as the last of the sunlight streamed into the room though the large window over the main bed. She carefully stepped over to the shelf running her finger along the many spines of the books. Finally she stopped at one large volumes attempting to pull it out with her fingers, when that didn't work she pushed and it still did nothing. Hitting the case and yelling "Damn you" quickly she turned scouring the floor until her eyes fell upon a piece of sheet music. Picking it up, it was a concerto. "No way in hell can Hale play this; he doesn't even have a piano here. Her eye looked over the first life then went up to the book self and it came clear to her. On the middle row of books the first note was C and the first book on that shelf was Colossians. Skip over three books, the next note was G, the title of the book Titans and Why They are Here. This pattern continued with E, B, F, and C again. Ember pulled out all of these books slightly, once the last one had been pulled it took two seconds before a click was heard and the book shelf swung in and revealed a room, stepping in and kicking down the wooden door and sprinting up the stairs.

At the top she found him. Levi's hands were suspended above his head, one of his shoulders looked as if it were broken and he had no shirt on showing his blood and bruised chest. The room had a mirror and a bed but that was it. Ember knelt down on the floor next to him, she saw he was blindfolded but started to turn his head in her direction.

_Flash Back _

Levi had arrived at the Underground early he walked to the deserted part of town and into a dark alley that reeked of smoke and was covered in grime and dust. He waited until it was time for the informant to arrive, however he started to worry as night fell, and no one had arrived yet, he knew that people got hit hard around these parts, because he had experienced it firsthand. So when the mysterious person had not shown up fifteen minutes after they said they should he decided that he should get out of there and fast, it was dark now and he wasn't going to stay around for the dunk people to get out of the bars. Whoever just as he was about to exit the alley he was cut off. Then more and more men kept on coming. He put up a great fight but in the end, he got taken out. When he woke he was tied, he could not see anything and was gagged tightly. The rest of the time spent at where ever he was he could not at the moment bare to think about.

So when Levi heard footsteps he curled in afraid of what was to come he bowed his head hoping that some who that would protect him in his vulnerable position. He felt some one go down to the floor, close but not too close; he had to turn his head, out of instinct, even though he knew that he would not be able to see them. When he heard her, that voice was his salvation, and hope. "Corporal Levi… It's Cadet Hill, can I come closer?" she asked, hesitant on how he would react if she touched him. The last thing Ember wanted was to hurt or scare him anymore. He nodded his head, so she slowly leaned forward and slowly and extremely lightly she placed her hand on his cheek, just to let him know she was real, and cared. She started making progress toward his eyes "Okay, it's okay, I'm just going to take off this blindfold off" she said as he started shaking. She placed her hand behind his head and undid the knot that secured the handkerchief around his eyes.

Levi slowly opened his eyes, and he was met with her eyes, looking at him, her beautiful eyes. "I'm getting this ropes off you, just stay still" she stated. She reached up to the sleeve that held the knife that she had gotten when she was five from her mom, the last and only gift that her had received from the women. She pushed the thought from her mind as she with one slice cut the rope that held his arms. They fell loosely to his sides. After about a minute or two Levi suddenly exhaled and tears streamed down his face and he leaned his head onto her chest and she pulled her arms around his shaking form, and she too cried silently, for him. After a few minutes he subsided and just leaned into Ember not having any strength left in him. "It's okay Corporal, I'm getting you out of here, right now" She said with such determination that Levi's eye went up to her, and he nodded saying that he understood, and that he gave his consent. With a heave Levi was in Embers arms and carried outside the dismal room, though the bedroom and down the stair. "Close your eyes Levi just don't look till I say" said Ember as they approached the main room that held the leader and some of his henchmen. Needless to say she didn't want him to see all the blood that was scattered across the room. He closed his eyes and the girl quickly stepped over the inert bodies and out into the cold air. It had begun to snow. "Okay you can open your eyes, if you want" whispered Ember in his ear. Whoever, in her arms he felt so safe and warm he said quietly "I think I'm good thanks" She almost smiled.

He opened his eyes when he felt a warm jacket placed over his form, and felt as he was soaring, as she for the first time used the three dimensional maneuvering gear. She had no idea how to truly work the gear, after about ten minutes she reached Sina again, she had caught the knack of how to slightly work the gear but landing she had no idea, so she did what seemed logical released the wires holding on to Levi as they tumbled along the ground for quite a few feet. She again took the man in her arms and walked down the street. Turning into the stable that her horse was being kept, she grabbed her steed and placed Levi on then mounted herself: "I'm taking us home, Levi, I'm taking us home" she said then kicked her horse into action. She and her charge rode into the night faster than then ever before.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! Hope you have a good weekend, I'm reading the Perks of Being a Wallflower, if you have not seen or read this book or film I highly recommend it. Thanks for reading and leaving a review. So on with the story… (First line from Perks)

_We accept the love we think we deserve _

Ember jumped off of her horse and took Levi on her back, carrying him piggy back style. She gave a sharp whistle, which her horse knew meant that he was to go to the stables, which he did. She walked into the military headquarters just as it was time for dinner to be over, so cadets were strolling about in the central square. Neither when people tried to describe how Ember entered the base over the next few weeks all they could say is that they could not tell that she had not eaten in four days, nor had she slept in three, or that she rode a hundred kilometers with only sweatpants and a bra and tank top on. They said she looked invincible, determined, like she had no question about what she wanted to do next.

When the girl entered the courtyard she walked up to the first person she trusted who was Armin. She walked up the blond boy who turned when she called his name. "Ember, where have you been, everyone was worried, and neither Erwin nor Hanji would tell us. It's been four days. I know I shouldn't be because you can take care of yourself but I was so worried" the boy rambled in a very fast sentence, after which he sighed. "Thanks for the concern, Armin, but right now I need you to run, fast, get Hanji and Erwin, and tell them to come to the infirmary, fast. And then get someone to take care of my horse, and, not an idiot please" she said with sincerity. "Hai" said Armin going off at a fast sprint up the stair that headed to Erwin's office. Ember took the other flight of stairs and quickly entered into the infirmary. She lay Levi out onto the bed and stood by him until the door to the ward was again opened. Hanji and Erwin rushed in. "Praise the Lord, you're alright, both of you" said Hanji. "Unfortunately you speak just for me, I think Levi is pretty bad off" she said in a sorrowful tone. "Yeah, I guess I was too quick to say that" she mumbled, as if she just now realized that Levi was laying on a hospital bed in front of her eyes. She quickly moved over to Levi and started lifting up his shirt to examine him better. Ember averted her eyes for a moment, as if she was invading his privacy.

Erwin looked away from Levi and saw what no one else had yet seen that night. Ember her head bowed, eyes closed. She appeared dead tired and was slightly shivering from the cold. She almost looked like she was in grief. Hanji looked up at Erwin; he made a small gesture to himself, and Ember then the door. Hanji nodded her head in agreement and Erwin walked over to the short haired girl and stated "Cadet, you look tired, let's get you some rest." It was not a question so she followed him out onto the balcony. A few doors down and Erwin unlocked his office and lead Ember in. "Sit cadet Ember" he said, she looked as if she was going to collapse, so she sat down on his couch. "No one will bother you here, me or Hanji will come and let you know if anything comes up, and I'll need to ask you some questions later alright" He said this and headed for the door. He turned around and looked back and Ember was already asleep from sheet exhaustion. Erwin smiled slightly and turned putting her dirty boots up on the couch, so that she was lying down more comfortably, then placed his jacket and a warm blanket over her sleeping form. 'Heaven knows that you deserve this much' he thought as he exited the room.

Two hours later Ember was woken up by Hanji who looked grim but content. "How is she?" she asked her voice cracking from lack of water. Erwin quickly poured her a glass and she took a small drink nodding her head in thanks. She then looked back to Hanji. The scientist sighed and sat down on Erwin's desk "A few ribs, hurt ankle and arm, bad hit to the head and what looks like sexual..." Hanji couldn't bring herself to say the rest. 'Those fucking bastards' she thought in fury. Ember was thinking along the same lines as the older women at this point. "I think that you should get some proper sleep and then some food after that. The questions can wait till later" commanded Erwin. Ember raised her hand slightly and the man nodded indicating to continue. "May I go back?" she inquired. The blond haired man knew that the girl like Levi had lived a good amount of her life living in the Underground, and that it was generally known that if someone you cared about got hit, you hit them back, harder if possible. "As much as I wish I could join you and beat the shit out of those spineless punks, I don't want you to go, it seems the wisest course for now to me, now get some rest" he said. Ember saluted and left.

She took a very hot and short shower, when she exited the room she was met with Talia and Tiffany who looked like they had no good plans for her, however when they approached she beat them to it and said in an ice cold voice "Listen, I just beat the shit out of some actually bad people, people who hurt because they think it's fun, and kill because they can, so I'm not putting up with any of your shit tonight, alright. And try something and I'll kick your teeth in" with this she finished and walked past the awestruck girls.

"That, fucking, bitch" said Talia. "Yeah, we'll show her how serious we are" stated Tiffany, the two both turned and started making diabolical plans for the girl.

Ember got a full night of sleep; however she had nightmare that kept her tossing and turning all night. She awoke to a cold sweat and quickly got out of bed and ran the course to get her head sorted out. The cold air cleared her mind and the sting in her lungs brought her back to reality. She finally went to the dining hall and grab herself and Levi a cup of tea; it was now six thirty. The girl sneaked up to the infirmary and went into the ward. She tiptoed over and set down the cup, then left as she came.

The rest of the day she sent in class with her friends learning about the history of the human and titan races. Though she was asked multiple times by everyone where she had been she would not answer them except to say it was very important that she went. As that Erwin had not yet given her permission to say what had happened she thought it best that she said nothing of what she had done in the past four days. At lunch she again yet to see Levi and he was again asleep, she replaced his cold cut of tea with a fresh hot one, then left again for afternoon classes. That evening she casually walked ward and saw that Hale was sitting outside almost guarding the door to keep anyone from going in without him knowing. She was about to go to her room when she stopped by her door and thought. If she were to wake up entirely alone in that circumstance she would need to just see a face to know that there were still people who cared so she ran around the back of the compound and she scaled an ivy covered wall and entered the ward through the window which she pushed open. Setting herself down on the floor next to his bed she leaned her head on the mattress and soon fell asleep.

Levi woke to his body aching all over the pain was almost unbearable until he turned his head slightly and saw something brown by his feet. He slowly sat up fighting the pain, once he did this he saw Ember asleep on the floor and he leaned back knowing he was safe with her nearby, so he fell back into a deep sleep.

When Hanji entered the ward an hour later she was slightly surprised to see the short haired girl, but also relived knowing that Levi had not spent the night alone, even if he didn't know she was there it gave Hanji some peace of mind. She also promised to keep it a secret and allowed Ember to exit the window of which she had entered. The rest of Embers day was spent training; she sat down next to Armin, Eren, Mikasa, and Jean. "I thought that you had no training in the three dimensioning maneuvering gear" stated Armin, there topic of conversation was how good Ember was at flying the gear; the trainees had just started using it in basic maneuvering that day. "Hanji told me that I would pick up fast on it, so I guess she was right" she said shrugging. There conversion continued until they were dismissed.

Ember was walking when the scientist took up stride beside her, "follow me, and act natural" she whispered into the girl ear. Ember did as told and Hanji lead her up the stairs. Now that they were entirely alone she spoke in a normal voice. "Sorry about the secrecy back there, so far no one knows about Levi and I want to keep it that way for now" at this Ember nodded her head in agreement. "He woke up twice today, and he won't talk, I tried the first time, and the second time I called Erwin. He didn't say a word to either of us, and I saw wonder if you would try. Maybe to you he'd say something, what with you having saved him" she stated. "I'll give it my best try" she said looking up to the women. "Thanks so much, for everything, you are one hell of a cadet Ember" said, "I guess I'll leave you to it then, I won't interrupt, I promise" with this she turned her back and left the girl outside of the infirmary.

The short haired girl breathed a long sigh, she truly had no idea what she would say or do, only that she wanted her Captain to be safe and get over this rough patch in his life. So she slowly opened the door then closed it. She quietly walked to where he lay but was met with an empty bed. 'Damn' she said in her head as she ran out the door, now in a search for the man that she dared to say she loved? She did not know if that was the right word for how she felt for him, but in that moment, as she jumped off the balcony and as was ready to look all night in the bitter cold air for the one person at that moment she cared for the most, she thought that it was alright to think that she loved him…

(_To Be Continued_) 


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, hallelujah we made it to thanksgiving break, have a fantastic weak as you enjoy the blessings that have been bestowed on you. I am planning on updating a few of my stories over the break but once they are done I will try and post a chapter in the week as well. Thanks for all who read and review (you are a blessing to me) So on with the story…

Ember was flying, but the slight girl had no wings, no gear, nothing but the fabric on her back. The cold wind seemed to be biting into her skin as her footsteps started to slowly be concealed as snow started to fall on the hard ground. She didn't mind as that she had now entered the forest surrounding the headquarters, it was the first place she had thought of, Levi's secret spot may have been the first place he would have gone. She slowly exited the greenery that was now dusted with white, she slightly ran her had along the last low branch and the tree rained white down on her head. She breathed out a sigh of release as she saw the lean form of superior facing away from her on his knees; snow slowly building up around him, she breathed a sigh of release that showed in it night because of the cold.

Now she was stuck with the fact that she really did not know how to approach him, she had no one to model after; certainly no one in her family had been there for her. But she did go to him once she saw his arms; the girl had just now noticed the lacerations running up and down his arms. He was kneeling in the other direction and he had his hand behind him unintentionally baring all of his arms, aside from the fact that he was only wearing a tight fitting tank top and pants. So she walked up to him silently, and he only turned his head when she was beside him. First she took off her sweater then her shirt leaving her cold in her sports bra in the snow. Ember began tearing her shirt into stripes of fabric. She was about to touch his hand but he pulled in away quickly and held his left wrist as if it were hurt, so she positioned herself to look at his face. It was downfallen and he had a bruise and split lip. She slowly put her hand to his face and wiped away the blood from his face. He looked up to her and relaxed slightly and dropped his arms to his side in exhaustion, so she wrapped up his arms and looked down and saw the blood mingled with the snow and how the moon shone off of the forest around them. She wrapped his bleeding arms up them gave Levi her swearer which he put on. She sat next to him and he leaned his head onto her shoulder. "What happened?" she questioned "some random cadets found me, they might have thought it was a joke but getting hit wasn't funny to me, I don't remember much honestly, I think they are the bottom two cadets" he said quietly. "Don't give them a thought, they aren't worth it" she stated. "Don't worry about them, Hanji and Erwin were so worried about you" she said with warmth. "Why should they? I'm digesting" he shouted almost. "We care about you, I care, and Hanji and Erwin, and the cadets, you matter" she said. "How would you even know how it feels?" he scoffed at her. "Levi, I know what it feels like to drink so much that you won't remember the next day, and I didn't want to either. And I know how it feels to try and kill myself because I think I wasn't worth it, believe me I tried, more than once, so don't think you're the only one please, don't think that I don't still feel that way. Why do you think I don't eat, because I'm not worth it" she said ending with a silent sob.

Levi looked down at her and realized that he knew that she had just released some rather personal things to him, and he was glad because then he knew her better, not thinking on himself seemed to help, the last thing he wanted to do was to recollect on past events. So he took her hand and they waited and watched and lived the silence, until Levi fell asleep and Ember carried him back. Hanji saw Ember and nodded and she did the same. Once the Captain was in good condition and safely in bed the two girls stood outside the looked door. "Do you want to stay?" inquired the scientist, she nodded and handed her the key "Going to bed, talk tomorrow right?" she asked. "Of course" Ember stated. "Kay night" said Hanji with a nod. Ember called after her as she headed away "Hey tell Erwin, he looked like he was about to pull out his hair" Hanji laughed in response and nodded and turn around.

Ember looked around and saw the two people she wanted to see. The girl stalked up to Talia and Tiffany as they turned a corner they met her. "You know Commander Erwin didn't want me going back to where I was for the past four days because he was afraid I was going to kill someone, bitches touch him again and you will regret it" she said then turned and left. Unfortunately this was part of their plan and they quickly ran off to Victor.

However this was not on Embers mind she instead went into the infirmary and sat down again and fell asleep.


End file.
